


A Debt Owed

by dawnchase



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Dynamics, some of the Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchase/pseuds/dawnchase
Summary: In a world where Steve is a mob boss and Ben owes him money, Peter Parker finds himself caught in the middle when he's used as payment to wipe the debt and gifted to Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
> 
> It is way too late for me to say anything.  
> Edit: On second thought, there are probably mistakes in here and some of it sounds awkward. Please do not hesitate to inform of me of such things. I hope you guys enjoy!

May Parker was a strong woman. Steve sympathized with her, he really did. However, money was money and contracts had to be followed to the letter. They both knew that if he let her off, others would take it as a sign of weakness and invent their own sob stories to get out of paying their loans, and Steve was not weak nor did he want to hear about everyone else’s bullshit sob stories. So, here he stood, three months after Ben Parker’s death, demanding for the money that Ben had owed him. However, May didn’t have it. Ben had loaned money from him in a desperate attempt to start his own bakery, and although Steve knew that the business made money, he also knew it wasn’t enough to pay him back yet. Therefore, this lead to his current dilemma. How was May going to pay him back?

“Ben owed me fifty thousand, May. I can’t walk out of this apartment without collecting it. You know it, and I know it. So, how are you going to pay me back?” 

“I need more time to get the money! I promise I’ll pay you every cent back, but you have to give me more time! Please! The bakery has only just started, but people love it. At this rate, I can have the money soon. I just need time, please! May said in a strong, steady voice with a hint of desperation. Though Steve could see the tremble within her frame, he had to admire the spine on this woman for staying so level-headed. After all, May was talking to the head of the most powerful gang on this side of the East River. “I can’t give you more time. Ben and I agreed that the total amount would be paid today, and I can’t extend it just because he’s dead. Besides, I’ve already waived the interest for you. I can’t do anything more. So, what’s it gonna be May? Do I need to smash this tiny apartment or do you want to “work” it off?” And by work, Steve meant either whore May out or have her use the store as a front for his shadier business deals until he deemed the debt repaid.

Abruptly, the door opened behind him and in walked young Peter Parker. Cute kid and a perfect addition for the event he was going to tonight. Gesturing to Bucky, who was behind the door, Bucky quickly grabbed Peter.

“New idea, May. I’m taking your nephew as compensation,” Steve said. As the young man began flailing in Bucky’s arms, May wailed at them to put her baby down and promised them the world if only they would spare her nephew. Over the litanies of “Put me down” Steve called Sam and ordered the car to be ready as the elevator door closed. Steve attempted to control Peter’s flailing by grabbing his legs only to promptly have his head snapped to the side by a well aimed kick while Bucky loosened his hold courtesy of a well placed elbow to his solar plexus. Like a shot, the kid was gone as soon as the elevator opened leaving Bucky and Steve to recover.

“Sam, I’ve got a kid that’s coming towards you, be ready for him,” Steve ordered through a bluetooth. “Good god that kid has a pair of legs on him.”

“Now we know he’s a fast too. What does the kid do for living? Run marathons,” Bucky exclaimed “At least, his arm strength is weak or you would be on the ground,” Steve said, exhaling sharply. “Come on, we’ve got a kid to catch.”

“Hey, Cap.” Sam suddenly interrupted. “We’ve got a problem. The kid’s just climbed the fire escape and is trying to jump buildings.”

“Let’s go. Sam says the kid’s trying to jump.” Steve called back as he ran towards the front door. Out the front door and rounding the side of the building, Steve made it just in time to see the kid catch the balcony railing opposite of the apartment.

“You can’t run forever, kid. Either way, that debt is going to get paid, and the faster you give up, the faster I can call it even with your aunt.” Steve called out.

“We’ll have the money in a few weeks,” Parker replied . “Why couldn’t you wait until then?” Peter asked and took a moment to rest, thinking he was safe from Steve’s grasp.

“Doesn’t work like that, kid. The money has to return to me at the appointed time, no later. I can’t have everybody and their dead relatives inventing stories in an attempt to ask for an extension. The world doesn’t work like that. If they see me giving extensions, they’re gonna walk all over me and that’s not acceptable.. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” Steve explained.

“I guess you’re just going to have to wait then,” Peter snarked back, confident in his safety. “I don’t think so,” Steve said as Clint suddenly muffled Peter with a rag until he went limp. “Good job, Clint. I can always count on you to be the quiet one.”

“You’re welcome,” Clint replied as he kicked down the fire escape ladder. Climbing down with the kid over one shoulder, Clint handed him off to Steve who cradled Peter in his arms as his head rolled back to expose a smooth expanse of soft, creamy skin. “It’s a shame that this all happened to May Parker. Now, I’ll never be able to step into her shop. Damn.” Clint complained. “Oh, well. I can always send a lackey.”

“The kid’s a fast one. First thing he did when he ran out those doors was fly at me. Foot right in the chest before he took off for the fire escape. We're going to have our hands full. Are you sure about this, Cap? Human trafficking usually isn’t your thing, especially not with kids,” Sam questioned.

“Guys, relax, I needed to be repaid in kind, so I took the kid. Besides, if this kid can turn the head of who I want him to turn, he’ll be back here in no time,” Steve assured.


	2. Chapter 2

As the staff cleans the club for the night,Tony Stark leans back on a curved couch and waits for his acquaintance to appear. As the head of the leading producer of the high tech weapons industry, people were probably wondering, ‘why was the Tony Stark waiting for a comparably low-leveled gang boss to show up. Why would the Tony Stark wait on anyone when it’s well-known he doesn’t wait for anyone?’ This is because said gang boss had been a long time friend since his help in the incident in Afghanistan which will go unmentioned. Besides that, Tony also uses him to make sure nothing weirdly high tech ended up on the black market since anything high-tech should always involve Tony Stark.

“Steve!” Tony exclaims when his friend finally walks in. “You’ve finally arrived. What kept you so long? I thought all your staff was going to leave before you showed up!”

The club that they were currently residing in was owned by Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, a name that had been given to him during his time in the army. However, that was before the army deemed him expendable and framed him for some bullshit that lead to his dishonorable discharge. Nowadays, Steve had become the number one gang boss on this side of the East River and was content to rule his small territory with an iron fist. In fact, Tony had been the one to loan money to Steve for the club they were currently in. Steve’s first club. Man did that bring back memories. Although Steve had many more clubs now, he still preferred this one since Tony knew Steve to be a sentimental sob.

“You should’ve still let me sue the hell out of the military for that bullshit excuse, Rogers. I could’ve made them pay big,” Tony smirked.

“From how things are, I’m kinda glad I was forced out. I never really felt like I belonged in there, but I guess this is the reason why,” Steve chuckled as he sat on the opposite couch. “How are you old friend? Still selling weapons anyone who has the money?”

“Nah, just the heavy hitters. They provide a more steady income,” Tony shot back.

“Anyway, Happy Birthday. Thanks for taking time out of your day to meet me here. With everything that’s going on right now, I was afraid you wouldn’t have time to meet up,” Steve voiced as he pours Tony a drink.

“I’ll always have time for you considering you saved my life. This is but a small gesture, besides I’m always interested in what you’re up to, Rogers. How’s the life of crime and loan-sharking and everything that’s under that umbrella treating you? You still good?” Tony inquires while taking the proffered drink.

“Always, but speaking of loan-sharking, I recently acquired something that might be of interest to you.” And on cue, Sam and Bucky slammed in with a bound, gagged, and struggling body.

“Jesus Christ, how can the kid even put that much force in his legs? Don’t you need some kind of leverage to actually have force behind a kick!” Sam exclaims in frustration before throwing the bundle down on the couch beside Steve.

“Clint, did you skimp on the chloroform? The kid should’ve still been out right now.” Sam scowls. 

“Don’t look at me. I know I put enough. At least you weren’t the one having to shove that concoction down his throat. I thought I was going to lose some fingers before he finally swallowed the damn pills.” Clint jabs right back.

Tony stares at the bundle as he recovers from being tossed like a sack of potatoes. A boyish, attractive, and innocent face was framed by chestnut locks and beautiful, brown eyes burned with indignity and anger at being trussed up like a pig. A look which might have caused a stirring in his groin more than Tony would have liked to admit. 

“What’s with the jailbait?” Tony questions as Steve rarely did business during their meetings together. “Please don’t tell me we’re going to put sushi on him because I doubt he can hold still for that long.” Tony adds while watching the bundle look around.

“He’s for you,” Steve replied. “A gift for your 48th birthday.” Steve said as he strokes down Peter’s body while Peter fiercely glares at Steve and casts Tony nervous glances.

“I recently acquired him as compensation from a deal that didn’t work out with his aunt and had him given a concoction of pills that will make him very pliable.” Even as Steve spoke, Tony could already see the concoction of pills doing it’s work from the dilating of his eyes to the light sheen of sweat on jailbait’s body.

“Does jailbait have a name?” Tony asked, to be polite.

“Peter Parker,” Steve answers as Peter, nice to have a name to a face, clearly couldn’t answer for himself.

“Why give him to me? Are you trying to give me a midlife crisis because he is clearly too young to be doing anything with anyone? Also, I can have anyone willing, so why give me a kid that could get me in trouble with the law?” Tony questions as Peter echos his agreement through the gag.

“Well, considering he’s your birthday gift, you can either take him or I can send him to a brothel for the night. Afterall, he will be very willing very soon, and my tastes don’t swing that young. Besides, you and I both know that between you and me nothing is going to get out to the press,” Steve drolls.

“But my tastes, apparently do. And if this gets out, I don’t think even the two of us will be able to stifle all the bad press,” Tony shoots back, one eyebrow raised.

“Tony, relax, nothing is going to come of this, but since you’re so insistent on rejecting him, off to the brothel you go,” Steve said as he moves to pick a loudly, muffled and protesting Peter Parker up.

Leaning back in the seat, Tony rolled his eyes before sighing. “Stop, I’ll take him, but I don’t understand why you’re so insistent on this. This isn’t like you Steve.” Tony states.

“Alright! Take him to Tony’s car. We’ll catch up in a minute,” Steve orders, ignoring Tony. As the others left, Tony looked at Steve questioningly. “I don’t understand why you insist on pawning the kid off to me. Is something wrong?” Tony reiterates.

“Everything’s alright for now, but I feel a storm coming. I don’t know what it is, but someone is stirring up the black market with some supposed high tech. It’s all hush, hush though. Nothing concrete but that’s for another time. Enjoy your night, Tony,” Steve says as he walks out.

Resigned, Tony follows.

“Have fun, Tony,” Steve smiles before casting the kid a sly look as Tony climbs into the back where the bound boy huddles against the opposite door.

“Later, old friend,” Tony replies as the window rolls up. “Happy, take me back to the Tower,” Tony orders his driver.

“What about the kid?” Happy asks.

“He stays with me; he’s a birthday present,” Tony replies. Happy shoots him a confused and skeptical look but doesn’t question the events that surround the statement which Tony is grateful for.

“I’d ungag you, but I don't trust you to behave,” Tony chuckles as the boy, Peter, glares at him.

Pulling him from his position against the door, Tony settles Peter’s head on his leg before gliding a hand down the young body. Ignoring the tense posture, Tony rests his hand on Peter’s hip for a moment before patting the boy’s head as Peter eyes him warily. Settling his hand on Peter’s neck, Tony could feel his fluttering pulse and rising temperature as the drugs course through the boy’s body. Looking down at the boy, Tony watches as Peter’s dilated pupils do the same apprehensively, as if mentally preparing himself for the moment when Tony would order him to suck him off. Smirking down at the boy, Tony decides to put Peter out of his misery. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on doing anything to you until after we get to my penthouse.”

And just like that, fear, anger, and a little bit of arousal flash across the boy’s face before he finally decides on anger and reverts to glaring at Tony, who in response, merely smirks some more. Despite not wanting him at first, Tony knows he’s going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Here is a new chapter! Also, is anyone really confused by the changes in perspective? I know I haven't out right stated that I switched perspectives, but is it really confusing?

As Happy pulls the car up to the Tower, Tony clutches the struggling boy in a bridal style bear hug. When Happy opens the door, Tony holds the boy even tighter as the kid struggles even more wildly, sensing an opportunity to escape.

“I don’t want to be disturbed tomorrow, Happy. No one is to come in or go out of here without my explicit permission.” Tony hollers as he carries his energetic bundle into the elevator. Sighing in relief when they finally reach the penthouse, Tony quickly dumps the bundle on the couch.

“Good god. Where do you get all that energy?” Tony exclaimed as he walked over to the bar for a drink. “JARVIS make sure that no one gets into my penthouse. I’m going to be busy. If anyone wants to come and see me, tell them to come back later and make an appointment, and if they’re really important, alert me.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS responds. Drink in hand, Tony turned his attention back to the Peter only to find him examining his surroundings in wide eye wonder. Taking pity on him, Tony crosses the space and removes the gag.

“That is a multifunctional AI, isn’t it?” Peter states more than questions.

“It is,” Tony confirms while walking back to the bar for a water bottle. 

“His name is JARVIS. Say ‘hello’, JARVIS. This is Peter Parker,” Tony orders. 

“Greetings, Mr. Parker,” JARVIS answers.

Tony watches the boy’s mystified expression before throwing the water bottle at him with a quick, “Catch.”

Quick reflexes saves Peter from getting a water bottle to the face, and Peter murmurs a ‘thanks’ before taking a sip out of the bottle.

“Can you untie me?” Peter asks as Tony sat down beside him. 

“Why would I?” Tony replies.

“Because I’m underaged, my aunt’s probably worried about me, and the boss of the gang who rules the east side of East River gave me to you, but you can get in big trouble for that because I’m underaged, and also, human trafficking.” Peter shoots back with a totally fake, innocent expression.

“First off, do you even know who I am? Secondary, you heard me and Steve talking, so you know that telling the police or press isn’t going to help. Besides, you, a poor boy from Queens, saying that I slept with you is just asking to be called a gold digger,” Tony retaliates with a smirk.

“Okay, there is nothing consensual about what is going on here. And, as for who you are, you’re Tony Stark, The Merchant of Death. You sell high tech weapons to anyone who has the money, but you keep the best stuff for yourself, like that miniature arc reactor in your chest,” Peter states with a pointed look towards his chest.

Smirking, Tony leans back into the couch, “We’ll come back to that consensual issue later, but I’m not untying because one: Sam and Bucky said you were a kicker and two: that is just asking for trouble.”

“More than drugging and raping a minor?” Peter shoots back, not to be beaten.

“As of right now, yes,” Tony responds and is amused by the cute scowl on Peter’s face.

“Besides,” Tony said, leaning until his mouth brushes against Peter’s ear, “I’m just waiting for that delightful concoction to take effect because, as soon as it does, you are going to be begging for it.”

Tony leans back and smiles in victory as he watches the boy’s ears turn red. This was going to be absolutely fantastic. 

“I won’t,” Peter snarls.

“Oh, honey. You will,” Tony assured before heading to his workshop to give the drugs time to fully take hold. “JARVIS, keep an eye on him, and give me a full status update on his condition every hour.”

Shedding his jacket, Tony leaves it on a chair but elects to keep the tie and dress shirt as he doesn’t plan on getting any serious work done.

“JARVIS, I want the full bio on Peter Parker. Also, I want you to give me a live audio on the penthouse living room and a live feed on standby. I want to hear what he says if he decides to interact with you, and if he gets free of his bonds, inform me immediately.”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS replies, and on cue, Peter Parker’s whole life was on hologram. 

“Let’s see. He is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology, steady 4.0, and a part of the academic decathlon, robotics lab, and a science enthusiast. Good god, Peter was in everything that has to do with anything sciency, but the uncle died, and he had to cut back. Tough. Parents died when he was even younger. Yikes. Birthdate: June 1, 2001. So, he is 16 that does not make me feel like a cradle robber at all. Thank you, Steve for reminding me I’m getting old. Amateur parkourer and has a slight crush on a girl name Liz. Not for long,” Tony snorts into his drink.

“Sir, Mr. Parker is trying to engage me in a conversation. Should I answer?” JARVIS suddenly questions.

“Knock yourself out but don’t give too much away. I don’t doubt he’lll use this to his advantage if we give him the chance to,” Tony answers as he began tinkering with the latest modification in one of his Iron Man suit series. A suit that could enter stealth mode and make itself invisible to the naked eye although Tony was still working on making it invisible to radars as well.

“So, JARVIS, what is your prime directive? Peter begins through the live audio.

“I maintain Mr. Stark’s house, keep track of his appointments, and insure that he is in good health as well as anything else he requires of me,” JARVIS answers.

“Does that mean you also have to look out for reckless actions he may perform that could bring harm unto himself?” asks Peter.

“Some of Mr. Stark’s projects tend to be quite dangerous. I ensure that the danger is mitigated as much as possible,” JARVIS responds.

“So, couldn’t sleeping with a 16 year old be considered a reckless action, and therefore, you should mitigate the damage by letting me go?” Peter inquires. Tony frowned at the attempt to convince JARVIS to set him free. Maybe it was a mistake to let JARVIS interact with Peter. After all, JARVIS was quite bothersome in insisting that extra security protocols were set in place before Tony tested any of his inventions.

“Mr. Parker has a point,” JARVIS suddenly states, interrupting his thoughts.

“JARVIS, he is a gift. It would be very rude for me to turn him away. Besides, Steve gave him something, so I need to keep an eye on him in case there are any bad reactions,” Tony explains.

“Very well, sir,” JARVIS said after a beat.

‘Well,’ Tony thought sourly, ‘that went well. JARVIS sounded more sarcastic than usual. Maybe I should modify his programming a bit to tone down the snark.’

“JARVIS, you are now to only observe and report his biological reactions. If he’s getting hotter, his pupils dilate even more, or his pants start to tint, I want to know about it. Do not interact with him anymore, but I still want the audio feed kept open.”

From there, Tony listens as Peter attempts to interact with JARVIS a few more times before giving up when he realizes that JARVIS couldn’t respond. Tony was impressed by Peter’s deduction skills as he was able to correctly assume that JARVIS was able to interact with all the technology in the penthouse which ranged from the glass on the Stark Tower to the hologram projector that was on the ceiling. As long as JARVIS was able to connect with it, it would be able to utilize the technology in a way that exceeded the gadget’s designated uses.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It has been one hour since you issued the order to observe Mr. Parker’s biological functions. Mr. Parker’s pupils have dilated by 5%. I have lowered the temperature to prevent him from producing a light sheen of sweat, but he appears to be showing slight signs of arousal such as a quickening of breath and frequent movement as if uncomfortable. In addition, he has finished the water you gave him.”

Pulling up the live feed, Tony could see that JARVIS was correct. Peter was currently lying on the couch in a very flexible and no doubt uncomfortable position that bares his neck to the camera, feverishly murmuring something. Tony’s mouth turns into a desert as he suddenly had the thought of sinking his teeth into that smooth expanse of skin.

“JARVIS, what is he doing?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Parker seems to be attempting to put himself in an uncomfortable position to distract himself from the effects of the drugs. He is also currently reciting the periodic table from memory. He has already listed and translated all of the Spanish word he knows, stating that he has a quiz on Tuesday.”

Although the tidbit about Spanish should have doused his libido, Tony found it wasn’t as effective as it should have been. Apparently, his taste really did swing towards the cradle robber persuasion. Wonderful. 

“Give me an update again at the two hour mark,” Tony ordered before furiously turning back to his tinkering.

\---------------------------------------

“It is the two hour mark. I cannot give an accurate pupil dilation percentage because Mr. Parker has kept his eyes closed for the past fifteen minutes. However, despite the lowered temperature, Mr. Parker now has a light sheen of sweat on his body and an obvious tent in his pants. He successfully finished naming all of the periodic table except for your new element and moved on to listing all of the United States president though he was not as successful in that endeavour. He is currently attempting to list all of the equations required of his Physics class.”

“Give me another update in half an hour. I want to let him stew for a little bit more,” Tony said with a smirk as he continues tinkering.  
\---------------------------------------------------

“It has been half an hour. From the last time he opened his eyes, Mr. Parker’s pupils have dilated an additional 3% and all of the previous symptoms are still present,” JARVIS informs. Smugly, Tony makes his way back into the living room and crouches beside Peter’s head. Waiting until Peter opened his eyes, Tony smirked at him before carrying him bridal style into the bedroom. Depositing the boy on the bed, Tony leisurely removes the boy’s shoes and socks.

“I- I still don’t want this,” Peter stutters at Tony.

“That won’t be a problem for long. Luckily for you, I am a genius, billionaire playboy. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for it,” Tony smugly informs.

Swiftly undoing Peter’s belt, Tony quickly pulls down his pants and underwear before swallowing him down in one go. The cry of surprise that Tony is rewarded with is music to his ears, and Tony makes sure to reward Peter in return by humming as he works the boy towards his first climax. As Peter helplessly arches up, Tony was able to glimpse at the veins bulging from the sides of Peter’s neck and silently promises himself to see if the neck was an erogenous zone for the young boy next. Quickly slipping a tube of lube from his pocket, Tony generously applies the gel to his fingers before parting the boy’s legs to access that tiny pucker he knew led to the prostate.

Inserting the first finger, Tony feels the boy jerk before relaxing slightly when Tony gives another hum. Slowly, Tony inserts a second finger and begins to gently scissor the boy’s insides. Once he feels the muscles around his fingers relax, Tony removes his mouth and revels in the boy’s disappointed whine as he gently begins prodding the boy’s insides for the gland that he knew would drive him crazy. A surprised shout and a jerk as if the body beneath him had been shocked tells Tony he’s struck gold as he hits the gland a few more times, effectively driving the boy wild. Inserting a third finger, Tony quickens the pace and watches the boy go wild as he hits his prostate every time. As the boy nears his climax, Tony swallows the boy once more and watches Peter’s mouth open in a silent scream as he comes down Tony’s throat. Satisfaction flows through Tony’s veins as he relaxes his throat to swallow. While Peter comes down from his high, Tony languidly milks the boy of the rest of his seed, enjoying the way Peter lays on his bed panting and glassy-eyed.

Eyes sparking with mischief, Tony waits until Peter makes eye contact before undoing his tie as he aligns his body with Peter’s, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, and more importantly, groin to groin so that Peter can feel the evidence of his attraction. Tie in one hand, Tony mouths at Peter’s neck before adding a bit of teeth, taking delight in Peter’s groan.

‘The neck was a definite erogenous zone for him,’ Tony thought chuckling. Resuming his activities, Tony hopes that using the newly discovered erogenous area would sufficiently distract Peter while he switches out the rope for his silk tie. Therefore, Tony is extremely surprised and pissed by what happens next.

Peter, the little shit, suddenly locks his legs around Tony’s waist and rolls him off the bed and onto the floor. As Tony lays there, surprised and out of breath, Peter quickly gathers himself before sprinting over Tony towards the door.

“Oh, it’s on,” Tony snarls and tears out of the bedroom after him. Sliding into view of the living area, Tony looks around and quickly spots Peter making for the elevator. Grinning in victory, Tony calmly and purposefully strides toward Peter. “That elevator won’t open for just anyone, Petey,” Tony reveals. Quickly turning around, Peter heatedly glares at Tony. “I’m not some easy lay that’s just going to let you have your way,” Peter snarls, defiance radiating from his body. “Oh, I know, and don’t get me wrong, that look gets me all hot and bothered, but you know what gets me even hotter?” Tony pauses for a beat.

“It’s the thought that even though you don’t want it now, by the end of the night, you’ll be begging me for more,” Tony states with a dark look in his eyes. “So, run all you like because I am down for foreplay as much as the next guy, but be ready dollface, because when I catch you, you are going to get it.”

Watching the boy’s wide-eyed expression, Tony feels the blood flow toward his groin at the thought of what he was going to do to this boy. “In fact, I’ll even let you have the first move,” Tony added with a grand sidestep and a mocking bow. Keeping his eyes riveted on him, Tony watches as Peter skittishly walks pass him. “Tick-tock,” is all Tony has to say before the boy is quickly scampering off back into the penthouse no doubt looking for a hidey-hole in a place that he couldn’t reach.

However, Tony isn’t worried. He has time on his side. Confidently strolling through the penthouse, Tony slowly begins to reacquaint himself with his rarely explored home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best, but there are probably still mistakes. Also, this chapter is a bit longer. So, I hope you enjoy.

It was dark, and Peter was intensely grateful he was flexible enough to contort into the cabinet. If anyone had told Peter this morning that he would be sucked off by Tony Stark, the head of the largest high tech weaponry company this morning, Peter would have laughed in their face. As it was, Peter did not find this funny. In reality, Peter should have suspected something weird when he saw the suspicious looking car parked outside their apartment. He should have been more careful, but he wasn’t. With Uncle Ben’s death and the bakery, Peter and his aunt had no time to mourn and had found themselves drained to the bone every day. So, when Peter had gotten the chance to return to his normal, teenaged life, he jumped at the chance to hang out with his friends and stay out past ten. It had been a bonus because today was Friday. How was he supposed to know he would end up getting drugged and gifted to a billionaire arms dealer? Which now led to his current dilemma, hiding from Tony Stark as the man himself hunted him.

Resolving to take the billionaire by surprise, Peter strains his ears as the slight creak of the door gives away Tony’s presence. As soon as the cabinet doors fly open, Peter launches himself at Tony like a feral cat and inwardly cheers in victory at the shout of surprise as they both go down in a pile of tangled limbs. Determined, Peter quickly twists out of the way and prepares to make another break when suddenly a vice grip takes hold of his ankle. Peter yelps as Tony forcefully drags him down and drops his weight on Peter’s legs. Securing his legs so that he can’t kick out, Tony carries him by his legs back to his bedroom before roughly tossing him onto the bed. Out of breath, Peter attempts to roll off but is stopped by a weight settling on top of him. A hand suddenly traps his wrists in a crushing grip while another begins tugging at his shirt. Once the shirt is over his head, Tony is forced to release his wrists in order to free him from his clothes. However, Tony never gives him a chance to do anything with his hands as he efficiently grabs both wrists as they come free of the shirt sleeves.

“You can’t do this to me! I have rights, and this is statutory rape!” Peter cried as Tony secures his hands to the headboard with his tie.

“Actually, dollface, I can, and nobody is going to stop me. I’m a billionaire twice over, and if you think I have any compunctions about grinding you into the dirt if you attempt anything, then you don’t know me very well,” Tony promises.

“Besides, you’re still hard. Let me please you, and you won’t regret,” Tony tenderly persuades as he leans down to mouth at Peter’s neck. When Tony scrapes his teeth against his neck, Peter trembles though he can’t tell if it’s from the teeth or the threat.

“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Peter finally answers.

Tenderly pressing his mouth to the side of Peter’s, Tony whispers, “No, you aren’t, but I’m not a ruthless lover. In fact, I take pride in pleasing my partners.”

With that, Tony claims Peter’s mouth as his hand moves down to work his cock. Peter groans and arches into Tony’s hand while his knuckles turn white from gripping the tie. Single-handedly, Tony divests him of his pants before fingers are hastily worked into him with a few pumps. Seemingly satisfied, Tony relocates both hands to his hips before Peter suddenly feels something slippery and much larger than fingers press into him.

“Relax,” Tony grits out as Peter keens in pain from being stretched. “Relax.”

There was no escape from the pain, and it seemed to go on for forever as Peter grips Tony’s tie in an attempt to ground himself. Once Tony is all the way in, Peter groans at the too full feeling but is sufficiently distracted by the searing kiss Tony delivers. A hand suddenly starts fondling him again, and Peter groans as Tony makes small, shallow thrusts. Seemingly testing him, Tony continues to shallowly thrust until he presses against something that has Peter practically jumping off the bed.

“What is that?” Peter questions as his legs reflexively lock around Tony..

“That, sweetheart, was your prostate. It’s this magic little gland inside you that can make you come without me ever touching, if done right that is,” Tony answers between languid suckles of his neck. “Now, the real fun begins.”

And on cue, Tony angles his thrust towards Peter’s prostate. Peter gasps as pleasure ripples through his body. Helpless, Peter can only arch up to meet Tony’s thrust as Tony continues to bring them both closer to their climax. As Tony leans down to devour him once more, the tie imprisoning Peter’s hands slip free. However, instead of pushing Tony away, Peter only pulls Tony closer, clawing at his back and cling to the man in the face of his impeding orgasm. When Peter finally comes, it’s with his head thrown back and Tony nipping at his bared throat. Seconds after, Peter feels warmth flow into him as Tony comes as well. Exhausted, Peter lays on the bed and catches his breath as Tony rolls off to lay beside him. 

“You drew blood,” Tony suddenly reveals as he sits up to look at Peter.

“And you stole my virginity so that more than squares it,” Peter shoots back even as the drug works him up again.

“We’re not done yet,” Tony suddenly says as he lifts Peter until he’s straddling him.

“In fact, we’ve only just started because I haven’t even carried out my promise yet, and I am always a man of my word,” Tony states with a dark look in his eyes.

“Before we’re done tonight, you are going to beg me to take you, you are going to scream my name, and you are going to ride me and enjoy it.” Drained, all Peter can muster is a mutinous cant to his head that only seems to make Tony’s eyes darken even more. When Tony surges forward to give him another soul-sucking kiss, Peter knows it’s going to be a long night.

_____________________________

 

When Tony wakes up, the first thing he feels is a dying warmth. It quickly becomes apparent that Peter was not in bed which is a surprise considering Tony spent all night and most of the early morning fucking him into it. Last night was divine. That was literally the only word Tony could come up with to describe Peter. After their first round, Tony had made good on his promise of making Peter ride him. In fact, the most memorable part was when Tony had held Peter down while riding his cock and forced him to beg Tony to let him continue. It fueled his ego to listen to Peter’s litanies of ‘Tony’ and ‘Please’ as Peter attempted to continue riding him. It was a good five rounds, and Tony was so looking forward to the next encore. 

“JARVIS, where is Peter?” Tony queries.

“Mr. Parker left the building 14 minutes ago,” JARVIS replies.

“What!” Tony manages to verbalize in disbelief. “And you let him go? Why!”

“You gave no orders stating you would like to keep Mr. Parker in the penthouse. In fact, Mr. Parker, himself, was the one that stated that you would rather he be gone when you woke up.” JARVIS replies.

“Unbelieveable. JARVIS, I got done adding the autonomous prehensile propulsion on Sneaky, right?” Tony asks as looks for something to wear in his closet.

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS replies.

“Great, send Sneaky out to retrieve Peter Parker, and keep it discreet. Also, use the autonomous prehensile propulsion on him. The last thing we need is anyone seeing a flying boy or my suit,” Tony orders while deciding a black henley and pants would do as he had no appointments today.

“I’ll endeavour to be discreet,” JARVIS states.

“Also, I want to see and hear what happened from the moment he woke up to the moment he escaped,” Tony adds.

With the sound of Sneaky flying off in the background, Tony turns his attention to the security feed that JARVIS had extracted and set it to play as he makes breakfast.

“JARVIS, change of plan, also transcript his movements and then play the audio feed. I’m making breakfast,” Tony orders, putting on the bacon in one pan while cracking eggs in another.

“Yes, sir. Mr. Parker woke up at 6:20 and carefully extracted himself from your hold before scouring the bedroom for his belongings. He comes upon your shirt and visibly hesitates before foregoing his own and takes yours to the bathroom instead. When he comes out redressed, the collar is purposely upturned. It seems Mr. Parker was using your shirt as an attempt to cover up your bite marks.” Tony smirks as he imagines Peter seriously debating the pros and cons of walking out with hickeys where everyone could see him versus wearing his shirt and using the collar to hide them. Walk of shame indeed. “Mr. Parker then heads to the living room where he persuaded me to allow him access to the elevator to go home.”

Peter’s voice then begins to filter through the audio feed as Tony adds various vegetables to the omelette. 

“Okay, JARVIS. I know Tony said that you can’t interact with me, but I’ve got to get home. So, could you please open the elevator?” A beat pass as Peter waits for JARVIS’s answer. 

“Okay, you know how Mr. Stark probably always has companions over and he’s always gone before they wake up so that he doesn’t have to deal with the aftermath? Wouldn’t it be a welcome change for him if, instead of him having to leave first, it’s his companion that leaves, therefore allowing Mr. Stark a few more hours of sleep?” Another beat, then Tony hears the unmistakable quiet ping of the elevator.

“Yes! Thank you, JARVIS!” Peter said as he departed and Tony flips the omelette and bacon.

As Tony finishes cooking breakfast, the unmistakeable sound of Sneaky returning fills Tony with anticipation. Looking up, Tony watches as Sneaky releases Peter horizontal to the ground. Tony winces because being basically thrown to the ground like that had to hurt, and he should really give JARVIS a lesson on being more delicate with people. However, true to his spirit, a heartbeat after catching his breath, Peter’s rolling away and putting his back up against the wall while eyeing Sneaky apprehensively. Deciding now would be the time to intervene before he could come up with anything reckless, Tony interrupts the moment.

“Mr. Parker, nice of you to join us again. Breakfast is ready, and I’ve seen you met Mark 15,” and motions toward the suit. Seeing Peter eye the ledge, Tony quickly nips that idea in the bud.

“Mr. Parker, you’ve seen what my inventions can do, but even so, I would advise you not to jump off the building just to get away because that would be a very unwise action.” Tony adds with a smirk and an appreciative glance at the way his shirt swallows Peter’s frame. Turning to face him, Tony shivers as Peter nails him with a look that could have scorched the wall beside him. Tony always did like them feisty and with a spine of titanium alloy, but the brains on this boy makes him that much better. He’d always wanted a partner that had the potential match him inside and outside the bedroom.

“Mr. Parker,” Tony calls out because if Peter kept giving him that look, they were both going to miss breakfast, “Breakfast is getting cold. Join me.”

With that, Tony turns and takes a seat at the kitchen island. Not long after, Peter reluctantly joins him, and they begin to eat in silence. While Tony’s usually an impatient person, this time he’s content to let Peter address the elephant in the room first. He isn’t disappointed because as soon as breakfast is finished and the last dish placed in the dishwasher, Peter speaks. “Why am I still here?”

“Because you were a gift, and you amuse me,” Tony replies without missing a beat as he heads toward the workshop.

“And people like me are a dime a dozen. So, now that you’re done with me, why can’t we go our separate ways. Why tell your able-to-go invisible, mechanized armor to come retrieve me when I could be back home by now?” Peter jabs while following him. “You can have a lot of other people, willing, or do you have a fetish for people who don’t give you what you want?”

Whirling around, Tony uses the wall behind them to cage Peter in. “First off, dollface, if your aunt had pay up, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. So, before you go off saying anything about me, I suggest you take a good look at those around you first. They knew the risks of going to a loanshark, so this fallout, right now, is because of them. Second, you stay as long as I want because you are a gift, but don't worry, you’ve already been treated better than the others, and I don't plan on changing that.”

Tony retaliates as he plants a kiss on the boy’s trembling lips. Suddenly hungry for more, Tony continues to devour the boy’s mouth. Tongue sweeping into the boy’s mouth, Tony considered it cliche that the boy tastes sweet but that’s the truth and not entirely unwelcomed. What is unwelcomed is the knee that slams into his crotch. As Tony goes down, Peter shoves him aside and bounds off. Looking for an escape route, no doubt.

“JARVIS, lock all the doors. Peter is not to leave the penthouse under any circumstances,” Tony groans out. “When I get my hands on him, he is going to regret this.”

“JARVIS, where is he?” Tony growls.

“Near the elevator and is now searching for the stairwell.”

“I want eyes on him at all times. Make sure he doesn't tear down my house trying to escape,” Tony orders. 

“Hey, Peter! You're not going to be leaving anytime soon. So, why don't you make it easier for the both of us and give up!” Tony calls out as he reaches the living area. No response.

“Alright, Peter. How about we make a bet? If you can avoid me for the next five minutes, I'll let you go. However, since I have JARVIS, I'll stack your odds a little bit to even it out.”

Heading back to his workshop, Tony quickly grabs his miniaturized bluetooth before heading back to the living area and continuing, “In five minutes, I have to have found and fully subdued you. I fail that criteria, and you walk away unfucked and free.”

“JARVIS, we're switching to bluetooth. Inform me of every minute that passes, and then, switch it to every fifteen seconds after the four minute mark,” Tony quietly orders.

“Five minutes starts now, Peter,” Tony warns.

“JARVIS, keep me updated on Parker’s whereabouts” Tony states into the earpiece.

“According to my scans, he is currently hiding in one of the guest rooms.”

“Which one?” Tony questions heading toward the guestrooms.

“The fourth one on your left,” JARVIS replies.

Sprinting quickly into said guestroom, Tony is suddenly blinded as a sheet is thrown over him. Falling down, he realizes that something’s tied around the bottom and quickly begins working at it. 

“One minute, sir,” JARVIS counts as Tony struggles to get free.

“Two minutes, sir,” JARVIS reveals just as Tony frees himself from the sheet and sees that said something is actually a ripped strip of fabric.

“Mr. Parker is currently residing in the last guestroom on the right,” And that was Tony’s cue as he sprints toward said guestroom.

“Three minutes, sir,” JARVIS states as Tony comes to a stop in front of the designated guestroom. Wary from the first encounter, Tony decides that the best course of action would be to feint into the room to avoid the surprise attack that Peter was sure to try again. With that in mind, Tony grabs the door frame and quickly leans the upper half of his body into the room before using his arms to push himself back out. As soon as he leans out, Tony sees Peter shoot across the room. Apparently, the plan had been to tackle him hard enough to stun. Smirking, Tony uses the door frame to direct his momentum and launches himself at Peter. 

“Hello, darling,” Tony greets, grabbing Peter as he turns around. However, Peter would never be one to make it easy. Using Tony’s hold as leverage, Peter attempts to walk up Tony’s legs.

“Four minutes,” JARVIS counts down in his ear. Tony, not to be outdone, immediately lets go, surprising Peter with the sudden weightlessness.

“Four minutes, 15 seconds, sir.”

Landing on his back, Peter quickly attempts to twist himself to the side but is only partially successful as Tony lands on top of him.

“Four minutes, 30 seconds, sir.”

Gripping the carpet, he tries to claw his way out from under Tony but is thwarted when Tony rests his weight on Peter’s legs while securing a wrist with each hand.

“Four minutes, 45 seconds, sir.”

As Peter attempts to leverage his legs, Tony quickly straddles him, rendering Peter’s legs useless.

“We are at the five minute mark, sir,” JARVIS states through the earpiece.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Tony replies as he transfers both of Peter’s wrists to one hand before reaching behind him to unloop Peter’s belt. Placing the belt beside Peter’s head, Tony efficiently unbuttons his own shirt before using the sleeves to help secure Peter’s wrists with his own belt. “Now, sweetheart, five minutes are up, and you owe me a few rounds in the shower.”

Breathing hard, all Peter could muster is a quiet, “Fuck you,” in reply.

“That’s the plan, dollface,” Tony says as he pulls him up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I am alive! Although I did not have access to internet for a week, and I just got back to my computer yesterday after two weeks. So, as you can see, I am finally loading Chapter 5. I am sorry about the long wait, but I didn't get to edit the chapter before I left, and I definitely wasn't going to post an unedited chapter, so, yeah. Anyway, for the next few weeks, I am hoping to speed up my editing by a bit. So, hopefully the next few chapters will be slightly faster. However, I am also thinking about releasing a short fic where Tony and Peter are freelance assassins. So, be on the look out for that. Now, onto the smut.

As Tony drags him towards the bathroom half-naked, Peter struggles so much that halfway there Tony resorts to carrying him. Once they reach the bathroom, Tony drops him, and as he lays there out of breath and shocked by the feeling of cold tile on skin, Tony quickly strips him down. Practically throwing him into the shower, Peter turns around only to find Tony almost done stripping. For someone who’s close to hitting his fifties, Tony Stark keeps himself in surprisingly good shape, and underneath the sinking feeling in his stomach, Peter can feel a small flutter of anticipation. Because even though Tony’s a narcissistic asshole, he clearly doesn't lack anything in the skills department as far as sex went. And even though Peter can’t vouch for anything else about the man, he would at least vouch for that.

“See something you like?” Tony smugly questions, causing Peter to flush. Tony’s eyes darken at his reaction, and Peter watches as he practically prowls into the shower. Caging him against the wall, the kiss he delivers leaves Peter weak-kneed as water suddenly starts raining down around them. Hot breath ghosts along his skin as Tony suddenly bites down on his neck again, no doubt leaving another mark.

“What is it with you and my neck? Do you have a neck fetish or a vampire kink? At this rate, these marks aren’t going to fade by Monday,” Peter manages to gasp out.

“Well, you are mine,” Tony smugly states, nosing along his neck. “And, I like making it clear that I should be the only one gracing your bed. Besides, what's happening Monday that’s making you so worried about my marks?”

“How about school? Not everyone has the funds and time to graduate from MIT at 17,” Peter answers.

Drawing back, Tony glances at him. “We'll talk about that later.” And promptly, gets down on his knees to give Peter a blowjob. Peter moans as Tony deep-throats him. His hands grab onto Tony’s hair in an attempt to get him to stop or continue, at the moment, Peter really can’t tell which as Tony hums in approval of the action. Slick fingers suddenly prod at his entrance, circling it and enticing him to relax. As the fingers slowly enter him, they pet his insides and search for the gland that Tony and him both know are there. When said fingers find their target, Peter tightens his hold on Tony’s hair as he aborts a whimper by biting his lips. A third finger is suddenly added before they begin massaging at his prostate, alternating the pace, and then, applying a little bit more pressure. 

“Tony,” Peter can't stop himself from choking out. And on cue, Tony’s kissing him, rewarding him for saying his name. “Legs around my hips, darling. I’ll make it all better,” Tony directs between breaths as Peter desperately kissed back. When Tony hauls Peter up, Peter does as instructed, but the disorientating impression of falling back also causes Peter to hook his bound hands around Tony’s neck. Clearly enjoying the new position more, Tony leans in for another kiss before focusing back on his neck.

When Tony enters him, the stretch still hurt, but it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to do. Five rounds apparently does that to you. As Peter whines and gasps, Tony distracts him with opened-mouthed kisses that leave him wanting. When Tony starts moving, Peter wants even more. As Peter’s member rubs against Tony’s stomach, he suddenly can’t tell if there’s too much stimulation or not enough. Either way, Peter finds himself attacking Tony’s face with even more desperation, and Tony seems more than happy to meet his needs. As their climaxes draws near, their actions become more desperate. Hips lose their rhythm, and Tony’s suddenly stroking him. This time, they climax together, and though his grip around Tony doesn’t loosen, Peter feels boneless as his head rests on Tony’s chest. 

“We’re not done yet, honey,” Tony says, nipping at his ear. Peter groans as Tony lovingly peppering his collarbone with kisses before moving his hips again. Though Peter himself might not be ready for another round, his hormonal teenage body definitely is.

______________________

 

After the second round of shower sex, Tony washes and dries the both of them as much as he could before carrying the tired boy to his bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow, Tony can tell he’s dead to the world. Unbelting Peter’s wrists, Tony takes a minute to admire the abrasions before draping the comforter over the boy. Quietly, he walks back into the bathroom and throws their clothes into the hamper before getting dressed himself. As Tony walks out of the closet, unbidden, he suddenly has the image of Peter wearing his clothes. The shirt hanging off of him and exposing his marks while Peter rubs sleep out of his eyes. Doubling back, Tony grabs a set of clothes for Peter, making sure the shirt’s particularly loose around the collar. Leaving them on the chair in his room, Tony pockets the miniaturized bluetooth before heading towards the lab. 

“JARVIS, inform me when Peter wakes up and instruct him to wear the clothes that are laid out for him on my chair, then direct him here,” Tony ordered as soon as he’s the workshop.

“Is that wise, sir?” JARVIS inquires.

“What do you mean, JARVIS?” Tony inquires right back.

“Now that you are sexually gratified, wouldn't it be wise to let Mr. Parker leave? As Mr. Parker is 16, you have committed statutory rape, and since Mr. Parker is still in school, his disappearance would not go unnoticed.”

“Isn't this discussion a little late in coming, buddy? Considering that everything that can be done is done, why don't you take point from me instead?” Tony retorts as he switches to tinkering on the Mark 46.

“I am merely following my prime directive, sir,” JARVIS informs.

“Yeah, I know,” Tony sighs. “Call, Steve Rogers.”

“Hey, Tony!” Steve greets as soon as the call connects. “How was the kid last night?”

“He was divine, and now, officially, my midlife crisis. Thank you for that, Steve.”

Tony hears Steve chuckle through the speakers and continues. “But, I think we both know that's not the only reason I’m calling. What's the real reason for pawning him off on me, Steve? I'm pretty sure he wasn't just a birthday gift.”

Steve’s silent for a second before he finally begins. “We got our hands on several CCTV tape a few weeks ago. The tapes contained images of some people using some highly advanced technology to rob three atm machines.”

“Okay, so I'm guessing Peter was in the area when it happened. What makes him so special?” Tony hypothesizes.

“Peter, was across the street, and then he crossed the street and took a closer look. Out of everyone, he got the closest look at the tech as well as the individuals that robbed the atm. If I was able to find the tape, I doubt they’ll have any trouble finding it as well, and ergo, Peter,” Steve answers.

“So what, you let me fuck him, so I would play bodyguard later? Steve, you know my track record with fucks. What's keeping me from kicking him to the curb?” Tony demands.

“Because Tony, he has a mouth and a brain on him that could match yours, and he's not afraid to call people out on their shit.”

“I have Pepper for that,” Tony shoots back.

“Not when you're in the lab, she's not. This kid is smart, crazy smart. And I'd be lying if I didn't say I hope you can help this kid get even further than he already is.”

“Steve, I'm not a charity. I can't just invest in this random child on your word alone,” Tony sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Then, tell me about that $161 million dollar investment for BARF as well as the generous donation to those students at MIT. That sounded pretty charitable.”

“How long do I have to keep him, Steve?” Tony finally queries after a hot minute.

“The question Tony is how long do you want to keep him?” Steve questions in return before hanging up. Tony works furiously on the Mark 46 after the conversation. While he hates that Steve has used him, he also knows Steve has a point but still…

The thought of being used leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, but the thought of Peter mellows it a lot more than he’s willing to admit.

“Mr. Parker is awake, sir,” JARVIS interrupts as Tony’s soldering a new part on Mark 46.

“Good, let him in when he comes down.” 

When Peter comes down, the call with Steve’s completely forgotten. His imagination disappoints him. Watching Peter stumble down the stairs and into the workshop is so much better. Meeting Peter at the door, he sends the oblivious boy an appreciative glance at his collarbone that does indeed showcase his marks before picking him up and bringing him into the workshop. As the boy sleepily leans his head onto Tony’s chest not yet fully awake, Tony resolves to personally rouse Peter next time. Apparently, Peter’s very pliable when sleepy, considering how receptive he is towards the gentle pecks Tony’s giving him. Grabbing the chair next to his current work table, Tony almost loathes to put Peter down, but he has a project to continue. 

So, time passes. As Tony works on Mark 46, Peter watches him with fast-awakening interest. “So, which Mark is this?” Peter questions out of the blue.

“46,” Tony replies without missing a beat.

“What powers the suit?”

“A new element that I created.”

“...That wasn’t in anything I’ve read about Stark Industries.”

“It wouldn’t be because I haven’t made it public yet.”

“Does it produce radiation or radioactive waste?”

“No.”

“...Do you know how many lives you could save with that?”

“Do you know how many lives I could destroy with this?”

“Like that fully autonomous suit you sent after me that can camouflage itself to the naked eye all while being operated by an AI?”

“...”

“So, are you going to sell your suits?”

“No.”

“What’s the plan for them?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

“I thought you sold weapons for a living. Why won’t you sell your suits?”

“Considering how many times I’ve fucked you after you said “no,” I thought you would be less inclined to start a round of 20 questions with me,” Tony bites out in irritation at the pointed questions.

“Well, if you let me go, I wouldn’t be asking these questions. Would I?” Peter counters.

“You know, Peter. You come off more as a pacifist. I would think the less you know about my weapons, the better,” Tony hisses.

“Just because you only use your technology for weapons, doesn’t mean it can’t be applied to other areas. Besides, you don’t grow up in Queens and expect to stay a pacifist. I certainly don’t like violence, but I believe in self-defense as well as defending others,” Peter grits back and spine straightening from Tony’s tone.

Done talking, Tony pins Peter into his chair and looms over him. “You know, sweetheart. I think I liked you better when I was fucking you,” Tony crudely states as he runs a finger down Peter’s cheek. “I wish I could say the same,” Peter fires back. “Darling, you wish that was true, but be honest. You enjoyed every second of getting fucked. From the blowjobs, to the running, to getting caught and fucked. You enjoyed it more than you care to admit right now,” Tony details before delivering an all-consuming kiss.

Suddenly moving back, Tony focuses back on his work before saying, “I would love to go another round with you, but I have work to do. So, instead of sitting their and distracting me, why don’t you help out.”

Tony’s words are greeted with a moment of silence. “Have you actually tried out your suits?”

“Only against the terrorists who stole my weapons and put shrapnel into my chests,” Tony answers.

“Have you tried to test them against your own weapons?”

Glancing up, Tony stares at Peter for a moment. “Why would I do that?”

“Well, it’s clear at a glance that the suits weren’t design just for offence.” Gesturing to the wall of suits, Peter continues. “Since you debuted with the miniature arc reactor in that cave in Afghanistan, I’m guessing you also designed independent miniature arc reactors in parts of the suits or you would be dealing with a power source problem. I mean that’s obvious considering when Mark 15 picked me up it was flying at me in pieces. From the way the suit is probably attuned to your physique, that means you didn’t put a thousand offensive capabilities in there. So, I’m guessing most of the offensive capabilities come from your repulsors and any small weapons that can deal a good bang. Also, from the way the Mark 15 moved, I can tell you wanted it to be offensive while not losing evasive capabilities. Therefore, this means you favor a good defense for your suits more than an offensive advantage. So, since you already make the best offensive weapons, why don’t you test out your shield against your own sword?” Peter finishes while throwing Tony a look.

Smirking, Tony replies, “Peter, why don’t I officially introduce you to my Iron Man suits.” Tony then proceeds to give a quick rundown on the Mark 46 to Peter. And surprisingly, most of the jargon and explanations that Tony uses, Peter understands. As minutes turned into hours, Tony and Peter lose themselves in discussions about the Iron Man suits and theory application.


	6. Chapter 6

When Peter wakes up, he’s being spooned in a bed. Not his bed. Tony Stark’s bed. That smells like Tony Stark which isn’t something he thought he would ever know the smell of. And then, everything comes back, what happened with the loan sharks Uncle Ben apparently loaned from, being drugged, being gifted to Tony Stark, being fucked by Tony Stark, and finally, last night. The two of them talking about the Iron Man suits and how they could apply scientific theory to the suits to make them even more efficient. They talked until Peter’s stomach growled where Tony ordered a late dinner for the both of them. During dinner, they continued to talk, and after dinner, Tony even let him get hands on with a part of his Iron Man suits. They worked until early into the next morning when JARVIS informed them of the time and insisted that they should rest which they actually did unlike last time. Now, it seems night was approaching again.

Peter knows his priorities are out of wack. They really are. He should be worried about Aunt May and about the fact that Tony Stark had fucked him against his will as well as focusing on escaping. However, none of that seems to matter at the moment. All he could think about is their time in the lab and about how talented Tony had been even after being kneed in the groin. Peter knows he’s bisexual, but he always thought he was more oval than circular. Now, Tony has completely dispelled him of that notion. Not only had Peter’s first time been with a guy, but it was with a very skilled individual. When he imagined losing his virginity, this scenario was not what he imagined at all. Yet, here he is. Freshly devirginized, and if he was being perfectly honest, perfectly willing to go a few more rounds with said man again. Freakin’ teenage hormones. Deciding that he should at least inform Aunt May that he’s alive, Peter attempts to get out of the bed. Attempts being the key word. As soon as Peter moves to escape Tony’s hold, Tony tightens his arms around him. Peter groans when a mouth latches onto his neck.

“Tony,” Peter moans. Suddenly, Peter’s shifted on his back, and a weight settles on top of him. Peter feels the brush of stubble before lips meet lips in a languid but thorough kiss. Going back to attacking his neck, Peter cries out when Tony alternated between suckling, mouthing, and the occasional scrapes of teeth. “Someone is very sensitive,” Tony chuckles as he purposely grazes Peter’s skin with his five o’ clock shadow to make Peter moan even louder. “I think we should continue this in the shower,” Tony suddenly whispers in Peter’s ear. Letting out a breathy confirmation, Peter allows Tony to drag him into the bathroom where they hastily strip before sharing another hungry kiss in the shower.

“Sir,” JARVIS’s voice filters through the bathroom. “Mr. Rogers is here to see you. He states it is important.”

“Show him up,” Tony responds as he rests his head against Peter’s, eyes closed.

“I’m gonna get out,” Peter says, instantly tense. As Peter moves to get out, Tony suddenly pulls him back to his previous position and gives him a spine-tingling kiss. Not breaking the kiss, Tony’s hands begin roaming, kneading at Peter’s body until he’s relaxed again. When Tony draws back, mischief sparkles in his eyes. “He put you in this position. I think we should let him wait for a little while. Don’t you think?” Tony suggests as his bangs shadow his eyes. Fighting to catch his breath, Peter closes the distance for another heated kiss.

When they enter the living area after their heated shower, Steve sends a sly look at Peter that makes his ears go red. However, Tony only makes it worse when he steers Peter towards the couch opposite of the gang boss and proceeds to practically glue Peter to his side as he sits down. Yep, at this rate, his face is going to redder than the Iron Man suits.

“I see you two sorted yourselves out,” Rogers immediately begins. “Well, considering you practically shoved him onto me, I would think we would have to at some point,” Tony shoots back. Glancing up, Tony isn’t even looking at Peter, instead, his face is closed off, but his eyes, sharp and intense, belied something hot and smoldering just underneath the surface. This look is like a much more powerful version of the look of disdain that he gives reporters when they asked provoking and irritating questions.

“You know why I did what I did, Tony. Besides, you can’t say you didn’t enjoy him,” Rogers immediately counters. All indications of amusement gone as he dons the look of the man who had suddenly swooped down and taken control of every illegal operation to the east side of the East River five years ago. Not liking where this is heading, Peter tries to slip out of Tony’s grasp only to have the hand around his waist tighten and pull him even closer to Tony if that was possible. “You could’ve told me from the start that there was trouble in Queens, and I would’ve been more than happy to help protect him. But you, handing him to me in the form of my midlife crisis is not protecting him. In fact, this directly accomplishes the opposite.”

“Does it, Tony? Because in one fell swoop, I’ve managed to find someone that can hold your attention for more than one night as well as protect the kid. The way you're acting now, tells me he has officially graduated from a one-night stand. You’ve kept him in your penthouse, alone, with you, for a day now. And from the looks of things, you don’t look like you’re planning on letting him go anytime soon,” Rogers hisses out. “Admit it, the genius, billionaire playboy’s next hubby might be a 16 year old-”

“Stop it!” Peter exclaims as he throws himself out of Tony’s hold. “You two can’t use me as ammunition against each other. I’m not some pawn to be moved around as you please,” he declaims with a tremble in his frame. Both men grimace at those words. 

“List-”

“We-”

Steve and Tony both start at the same time. Glancing at each other, both of them seem to agree on an unspoken decision before Steve starts.

“Look, kid. Remember a few weeks ago when you saw that atm robbery go down,” Steve waits as Peter’s eyes flick up to him in recognition. “Well, I found evidence that you were more than just a bystander, Peter.”

“I-I never told anyone about what I saw. I haven’t even told Aunt May that I was there that night,” Peter declares as he looks uncertainly between Rogers and Tony.

“Listen, Peter. Steve and I had nothing to do with this. In fact, we’re trying to find out where these weapons came from,” Tony quickly corrects and watches Peter’s shoulders relax minutely.

“Regardless,” Steve continues, “if I was able to single you out from a CCTV camera, chances are so can they.”

“So, you kidnapped me from Aunt May and gave me to Tony to protect me? Before then, you really were going to wait until we had the money?” Peter uncertainly voices with a small tenor of hope.

Giving a self-deprecating chuckle, Steve watches as Peter recoils slightly in wariness. “No, kid. I’m not that nice. Your aunt was supposed to pay me at the appointed time, and I did take you as payment in kind. This was more of a killing two birds with one stone situation.” Steve admits.

Hesitantly, Peter glances at Tony only to find that he’s gone stone-faced again. Instead, Tony’s giving Rogers a scrutinizing stare, almost as if judging him. “Was Tony in on this the whole time?” Peter finally asks.

“I found out after our shower when I called Steve,” Tony quickly answers to prevent any misunderstanding.

“I’m not sure I should trust either of you,” Peter states as he uncertainly glances at the both of them. “Besides, this means that Aunt May’s still in danger. Even though I’m here, they could still go after Aunt May to get to me. I’m going home. Besides, Aunt May’s probably worrying herself sick,” Peter decides.

Peter watches as Rogers and Tony suddenly exchange glances before both seem to come to a another decision. Tony, apparently, decides he would bite the bullet this time. “Peter, I’m afraid to say until this situation is cleared, you’re not going anywhere. I hate to say it, but I agree with Steve on this. Staying with me is probably your safest option. Besides, I doubt the people who robbed the atms want to escalate the situation. It’s a long jump from just robbing atms with high tech gear to kidnapping,” Tony reasons.

Slumping his shoulders, Peter feigns surrender and decides to waited for a opening. “I almost forgot,” Steve abruptly adds as he reaches around the couch to grab something. “I brought a change of clothes for you.”

Peter perks up as Steve brings his school bag into view. As an idea begins to form in his mind, Peter excuses himself under the pretense of changing into his own clothes. Once in Tony’s room, Peter quickly changes before rummaging through his bag, internally cheering when he feels his newly invented web-shooter. Taking both web-shooters out, Peter straps them to his wrist and shoves extra web-fluid canisters into his jean pockets. while internally thanking his good luck that Rogers also brought him his gray zip-up hoodie.

When Peter walks back into the living area, he inconspicuously scans the place until his eyes alights on a stairwell. Making sure not to make his movements too obvious, Peter turns towards Steve and Tony who are now more visibly relaxed.

“So, what happens now?” Peter queries as he angles himself into position. “For now,” Steve starts, “you stay here with Tony.”

“What about school?”

“I’m sure I ca-” Tony’s suddenly interrupted as Peter webs them both to the couch.

“It’ll dissolve in about 2 hours!” Peter shouts as he makes for a stairwell. Upon seeing the actual stairs, Peter realizes that his plan might have been a bit hasty. After all, he doesn’t think he can get out in time if he ran down all 93 floors!

However, an even more pressing matter is that he doesn’t think it will take 2 hours for Tony and Steve to get out of his webbing. Making up his mind, Peter quickly uses his webbing as well as his parkour skills to scale down the tower. In record time, Peter manages to reach the bottom just as the elevator opens to reveal an exasperated Tony and Steve. As Tony and Steve starts towards him, Peter decides to forego trying the door, and instead, reaches for the ninja rocks in his pocket. Throwing them, Peter breathes a sigh of relief when the window shatters. Sprinting through the opening, Peter manages to make it to an alley before he’s suddenly shoved up against the wall. “Night, night, kid,” a voice said before a rag suddenly covers his face.

  


* * *

“That boy has a pair of legs on him,” Tony says as Bucky brought Peter back to them. “You would know that best, Tony,” Steve’s unable to resist. 

“Here’s your kid,” Bucky states, dumping him into Tony’s arms. “Might I suggest you either secure your tower better or secure him better next time.”

Shifting Peter’s weight, Tony and Steve then head back towards the elevator. “You know you can tell your underlings to join us, right?”

“They like it better on the ground. Something about being in a glass-encased 93-storied jenga tower really makes them uneasy,” Steve responds.

“That was insulting. I personally had a hand in Stark Tower’s construction, and I resent my building being compared to a jenga tower,” Tony scoffs.

“What are you going to do with the kid?” Steve queries as the elevator reaches the penthouse.

“I’m not sure. Maybe set him up in my Malibu condo,” Tony shrugs.

“You have a workshop there. Leaving him unsupervised is like leaving a kid in a toyshop and expecting him not to touch anything,” Steve counters.

Well, he isn’t going to give up from the looks of things,” Tony replies as he places Peter on the couch. “How about we let him go?”

“I don’t understand,” Steve questions.

“He isn’t going to give up on returning to his aunt. How about, instead of forcing him to stay, we give him conditions. He can stay with me for four days of the week, and he can stay with his aunt for three days a week. Also, we let him go to school. This way, we don’t have to worry about anyone questioning his disappearance. Besides, I can always find a way to tag him,” Tony suggests.

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Steve replies.

“Well, we're not going to get anywhere with the him using vinegar. So, a little bit of honey wouldn’t hurt,” Tony sighs as he starts to remove the adhesive shooters on Peter’s wrists.

“Fine. Tell me how it works out. Anything that will make this easier would be godsend,” Steve exhales as he heads for the elevator. “Good night, Tony.”

“Later,” Tony bids as he rummages through the boy’s pockets. “JARVIS, alert the night staff that there is adhesive webbing in the stairwell that needs to be cleaned up,” Tony orders as he grabbed the adhesive shooters as well as the extra canisters. “Also, inform me and direct Peter to the lab when he wakes up.”

As soon as Tony gets to the lab, he begins to examine the adhesive shooters and canisters.

“JARVIS, scan the adhesive shooters and give me a model of it,” Tony orders.

“Yes, sir.”

As JARVIS gives one of the adhesive shooters a thorough scan, Tony attaches a string of adhesive at the wall using the other. Touching the string, Tony then fires up a series of adhesion tests.

“Sir, the scan is ready,” JARVIS reports.

“Bring up the scan,” Tony replies as he allows JARVIS to take over the tests. “JARVIS, pull up the numbers as you run through each adhesion test,” Tony instructs as he turns away to tinker with Mark 46 once more. Tony’s going to force himself to wait for the results before he takes apart Peter’s invention.

\----------------------------------------------

“Sir, the results have been recorded.”

Turning from his work, Tony raises an eyebrow at the results.

“JARVIS, are these numbers right because they are off the charts? The tensile strength alone should indicate years of research went into this instead of being invented in a high school Chem lab.”

“Sir, I assure you the tests have been correctly executed and that these are the test results,” JARVIS responds, miffed.

“Don't act so insulted, JARVIS. I know you ran them right. Double check if this has been patented or manufactured anywhere else before. I've never seen anything like this before, but I'd rather not be wrong. Also, I want you to bring up the feed from the stairwell when Peter was making his escape. I want to see how Mr. Parker utilized the webbing to his advantage while descending down a 93-storied building.”

Watching the feed, Tony’s amazed by the ability of the adhesive to resist strain. Sure, Tony knows Peter isn’t over a buck fifty, but an adhesive that’s able to handle just under that weight instantly without snapping. Damn. He’s even more impressed that a 16-year old managed to create and maximize the potential of his own creation. The boy’s definitely going places. Chuckling, Tony turns his attention toward the hologram of Peter’s adhesive shooter. As he deduces, after all, he was at the business end of the adhesive shooters, the shooters are light and compact. Easy to hide, and if designed right, would be virtually unnoticeable. To allow for surprise attacks and convenience, the user merely had to press the middle and fourth finger to attack, and the direction of the attack could be controlled with a flick of the wrist.

“Mr. Parker has awakened,” JARVIS suddenly interrupts. 

“Make sure he gets here. If he goes anywhere else, I want to know. Also, advise him against escaping,” Tony orders.

Purposely ignoring the door, Tony begins to examine the adhesive canisters. 

“You are not to be taken lightly, Mr. Parker,” Tony proclaims as soon as Peter steps through the door. “Who manufactured this?” Tony rhetorically inquires.

Tony continues examining the canisters as Peter seems to hesitate. “A friend made them for me,” Peter finally lies, and Tony knows he lied because he low-key digitally stalked him.

“Really, which one of your friends?” Tony questions. 

“I'd rather not say,” Peter finally answers after a beat.

“Was it Ned?” Tony interrogates, looking up just to watch Peter’s eyes widen. “Or was it Michelle? Because, Liz has to set up for Homecoming, and she's also way too busy with the decathlon to put that kind of time into developing this? So, Peter which one of your friends is it?”

“Isn't stalking a 16-year old a bit much even for you?!”

“I wouldn't call it stalking per say. I just like to know who I'm sleeping with especially when said person managed to convince JARVIS to go against my orders,” Tony replies. “I also know that out of your two friends, you're the one with the strongest chemistry chemistry. So,” Tony continues while setting down a canister of adhesive shooter on the table between them, “ who invented these?”

“You already know the answer, so why are you asking me?” Peter relents as he draws in on himself.

“Because, although I can find out everything. I don't like being left in the dark, so I would rather you be open with me since we're going into business together. Also, a bio can only tell you so much,” Tony explains as he put the two adhesive shooters on the table. “So, what's your story.”

“Pet project,” Peter finally reveals taking on a defensive stance.

“Why?” Tony continues to prod.

Peter’s mouth thins into a line. “I'd rather not say.”

“You’re Uncle, then,” Tony deduces and watches as Peter shrinks into himself even more. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony sighs. “Look. Contrary to your belief, I'm not out to make your life miserable. You're also not some kept pet that I'm just keeping around for fun despite what I said earlier. You really do intrigue me, and if we're going to be living together for an indefinite amount of time, we need to at least refrain from driving each other up the wall.”

“Besides, these,” Tony says waving one of the adhesive shooters at Peter, “aren't bad. Really, I'm impressed. So, tell me more about them.”

As Peter warily watches him, Tony sighs again. 

“Fine, I get that you don't trust me, the guy that fucked you. So, I guess I’ll break the good news. You’re going back to school tomorrow, and you can go home to your aunt. However,” Tony quickly adds at Peter’s wide-eyed surprise, “you have to wear this,” Tony continues while pulling out a stylish blue stainless steel watch, “and you have to stay here four days per week. Also, the watch stays on you at ALL times. You somehow lose that watch in anyway, and I will find it and solder it to your wrist,” Tony promises.

Sputtering, Peter quickly counters. “I’m a poor kid from Queens. There is no way my aunt or I could afford something like that. I can’t wear that to school!”

“Then, you stay here until the threat blows over,” and turns away, ending the conversation.

“...Fine,” Peter concedes and Tony smirks before quickly wiping it off to face Peter. Handing Peter the watch, Tony watches as Peter clips it onto his wrist before adjusting it. Tony smirks as Peter then nervously eyes him, but feeling generous, Tony lets him off. “Now, you were about to explain your adhesive shooters to me.”

“Web-shooters,” Peter corrects before he nervously launches into explanation with a fair amount of hand gestures and pointing. Tony watches fondly while the boy slowly relaxes as he goes more in-depth into the dynamics of his invention.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy!

“Peter, wake up.” A hand shakes Peter, and Peter groans as he rolls away from the persistent appendage.

“Five more minutes,” Peter pleads as he cocoons himself into the sheets. Drifting back off, Peter feels pain suddenly lance through his neck. Yelping, Peter shoots up and glares at his aggressor.

“You and your vampire fetish!” Peter exclaims as he rubs at the teeth imprint on his neck. Dark eyes blink back at him with amusement. “I'll wake you up using a better method next time, but fair warning, you might be late for school,” Tony promises while smirking at the tint that suddenly appears on Peter’s cheeks. “Anyway, get ready. I need to go over some ground rules with you before you head off. Also, there are toiletries in the bathroom,” Tony directs as he walks out of the room dressed in a three-piece suit and looking very handsome. 

Yep, Peter really needed to rearrange his priorities. Groaning, Peter heads for the bathroom to freshen up. When Peter steps out of the bathroom, he’s surprised to see his clothes as well as his school bag on the bed. Swiftly changing into his own clothes, Peter peeks inside his bag while thinking of a way to convince Tony to drop him off at Aunt May’s for his stuff only to be surprised when he discovers everything he needed is already there. A small pang of panic bursts through his veins before he quickly stifles it down.

“So,” Peter begins as he walks into the living area, “I know you stalked me, but isn’t hacking into the school database for my schedule a little bit excessive?”

“I had someone go get your stuff so your aunt wouldn’t freak out on you first thing in the morning. You’re welcome by the way,” Tony answers while pouring himself coffee. “Also, your aunt, unsurprisingly, has thrown herself into despair, and is apparently, harassing Steve’s guys to get you back every chance she gets.”

Losing his appetite at the mention of Aunt May, Peter, nevertheless, takes a seat when Tony gives him a pointed glance to eat. “Now, onto the important stuff,” Tony continues as he slides Peter’s cell phone over the kitchen island. “I’ve put in my number and Happy’s number in your phone,” on cue, a man appears from behind Peter and takes a seat on one of the island stools.

“This is Happy. He is your driver, and if you need anything, that is who you call. Now, I know that you’re going to want to go back to your aunt, and I won't stop you. I don’t care how you decide to go about this, but once you stay three days with your aunt, you come back here for the rest of the week or Steve might drag you back. However, if I personally have to go get you, you won’t like the consequences,” Tony promises with a look in his eyes that dares Peter to try him. Peter shivers at the dare. From the look in his eyes, Tony’s serious. Peter tenses as Tony circles around and places his hand on the back of his neck, fingertips stroking his most recent bite mark. “Be good, and when this all blows over, you can go back to your ordinary high school life. However, be bad, and I will not hesitate to lock you up and isolate you from everything you care about,” Tony whispers, his lips brushing Peter’s ear. Shifting, Peter looks into Tony’s eyes and sees a possessiveness and hunger that makes his stomach drop.

“Eat,” Tony orders as he draws back. “Happy, drive him to school after he finishes.”

As soon as Tony leaves, Peter’s able to breathe again. That man is seriously bipolar. Last night, he was attentive to Peter’s emotional state, and now, he’s made a one-eighty flip and is threatening Peter with isolation if he doesn’t comply. Tony Stark is not someone to be messed with, especially when he has his sights trained on you. Pulse racing, Peter quickly finishes breakfast before being shuffled by Happy into a nondescript black car. As the car drew farther away from Stark Tower, Peter finds distance does nothing to soothe his frayed nerves. After all, the man that wants him is the Tony Stark, and he knows Tony can hack into any security system in the world if he really put his mind to it. So, trying to escape to anywhere in New York, a city with at least one camera every block, is impossible. Peter isn’t a pessimist. It’s merely a fact. As a child, Peter had grown up studying the cutting edge tech of Stark innovations. He even went to the Stark Expo as a child before he knew about Stark’s dirtier dealings, and even after knowing about the dirtier dealings, Peter still studied Stark tech because they were alway top of the line and were always carefully vetted so only the best of the best made it into Stark’s company. Not to mention, Tony Stark never half-asses anything, especially when it involves technology. Glancing out the window, Peter watches the scenery go by and recognizes the landscape as they get closer to Midtown High.

The change is jarring. From being kidnapped and fucked by Stark, then back to his life in Midtown High over a weekend, things feel the same, and yet, he feels different. Peter feels like something should have changed after his weekend, but everything is, irritatingly, the same.

“Hey, Parker!” Michelle calls out as soon as she sees him. “Where were you all weekend? After Friday, you went completely MIA on us.”

“Total blackout,” Ned agrees, appearing beside him.

“I...took a trip to upstate New York over the weekend and forgot my charger,” Peter hesitatingly lies.

“For what reason?” Michelle prods with narrowed eyes.

Mind blanking, Peter stupidly replies, “I applied for a Stark Internship and got in.” Peter wants to slap himself.

“What!” Ned cries in dismay. “Why didn’t you tell us anything about that?”

“I wasn’t sure I was going to be picked, so I didn’t want you guys getting excited over nothing,” Peter shrugs. “Anyway, we should be heading to class.” Turning from his friends, Peter heads to class with his neck prickling from Michelle’s probing stare. All through the day, a part of him’s indignant that nothing had changed after his weekend while another part is relieved to find everything’s back to normal. Everything is still the same. He still slightly struggles in Spanish and History, but science still comes easily to him. This apprehension of something grates on his nerves. By lunch, Peter finds himself sullen and on edge, ready for the day to end.

As Peter picks at his lunch, Ned and Michelle joins him with Ned commencing on a rave about the latest Stark tech innovation. “Do you think you’ll get to see it?”

Peter blinks at Ned’s question. “What?”

“Do you think you’ll be able to get a glimpse of the arc reactor that powers some of Mr. Stark’s facilities?” Ned repeats.

“I might,” Peter replies not adding that he had personally seen the miniature version up close and uncovered twice when Tony had fucked him in the shower. “That is so cool!” Ned continues as Peter decides that he’s done with lunch and gets up to dump his tray. As the three head to the library, Ned in excitement, runs ahead while Michelle keeps apace with him. “So, what kind of internship interview ends with you getting a bite mark on your neck,” Michelle suddenly speaks, breaking the silence. Self-consciously covering the indention, Peter replies, “I met someone during the interview.”

“And you so seem the type to skip the first two bases. I can tell by your attempts with Liz,” Michelle quips, unconvinced. “Things got out of hand, okay. I made a few bad decisions and wasn’t thinking,” Peter fumbles. “Okay, I’ll believe that for now,” Michelle finally accepts after a minute, lips thinning in displeasure. “As long as it doesn’t interfere with you too badly.”

Peter breathes a sigh of relief as they reach the library, glad the conversation was over. “What took you so long?” Ned inquires when they arrive at the usual table. “Bathroom,” Michelle responds. And that was the end of that. After the talk, Michelle stonewalls Peter, no doubt irritated that he didn’t trust his friends enough to confide in them. But, how’s Peter suppose to even begin to explain his situation. No one would believe him, especially if he were to say, ‘Tony Stark has an unhealthy obsession with me that sprung from when I was gifted to him as a means of being of protected.’ Yeah, that sounds ridiculous even in his own head.

The remaining periods are uneventful, and for a Peter who badly needed a distraction from his own restless thoughts, hell on earth. As soon as the bell rings, Peter’s out of his seat and heading towards the door. Sprinting out of the school, Peter immediately heads for the bakery, desperate to see Aunt May after two days. However, to his dismay but not surprise, the bakery’s closed. Changing directions, Peter then heads home.

Despite everything that has happened, taking the routine route home is strangely comforting. Even though Stark can hack into any of the cameras to keep an eye on him, Peter’s still glad to be back on his home turf, in his neighborhood, where he knows the people and faces. Winding his way to the apartment complex, Peter finds it both relieving and disturbing that whoever Tony sent had the forethought to pack his keys in his bag. Quietly unlocking the door, Peter pulls up his coat collar to hide the bite mark before nervously peeking into the apartment. “Aunt May?” He calls out.

Frantic footsteps echo throughout the apartment before Aunt May wrenches open the door of her bedroom and practically tackles him. Tears streaming down her face, May grips him like he’s her lifeline while blubbering hysterically. “Oh, thank god! You’re safe and alive! I was terrified that Steve would do something to you! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Have you eaten? Oh, my god! Did they even feed you?”

“Aunt May, I’m fine,” Peter answers awkwardly. Pulling back, Aunt May critically looks him over. “Peter, these are your clothes. When did you get a chance to get these? Not to mention, you look like you just came from school.”

“I did just come from school,” Peter hesitantly admits before making eye contact with Aunt May. “How? What?” Aunt May questions.

Deciding to go with the half-truth, Peter began. “Steve placed me with someone he knew for my own protection. Apparently, he found out I was a witness to that robbery that happened across from Mr. Delmar bodega. I now have to stay with the guy for four days a week, or they won’t let me stay with you at all. They also had someone sneak in here and grab my stuff.”

Eyebrows furrowing with worry, Aunt May responds, “If things are that dangerous, maybe it's time we get out of the city. I mean we don’t have a lot, but we can make it by with less. After all, it would definitely be safer than here.”

Alarm bells ringing in his head, Peter quickly begins dissuading his aunt, “No, Aunt May it's fine. Don’t worry about this. I’ll handle it. We don’t have to move!”

“I think it really would be a better idea to move though,” Aunt May counters. “It would definitely get us out of this pickle. Besides, I’m pretty sure the money we would get if we sold the bakery would be enough to tie us over until we found a new place.”

Thinking of Tony’s warning this morning, Peter frantically responds. “But, that’s Uncle Ben’s bakery. It’s the last bit of him we have left. Besides, they only said this thing was temporary and that I can work off the rest of the debt throughout my stay with Steve’s friend.”

“Oh...alright,” Aunt May uncertainly concedes. “If you insist we stay, we’ll stay. However, if things become too much, the option is always open.”

Inwardly sighing in relief, Peter smiles back. “Thanks, Aunt May. I’m going to catch up on my homework now.” After Aunt May ruffles his hair and states that they’ll go out for dinner, Peter heads into his room before leaning on his door. Sliding down, Peter rests his head on the door, hating that he had to use Uncle Ben to cover for Steve and Tony of all people. Even though it had been to keep Aunt May from worrying, he still feels guilty about it.

Focusing on his room, Peter could see that things had been moved around but nothing’s extremely out of place. His window is also unlocked. That explains how they got in. Placing an ear on his door, Peter waits for the telltale sounds of busy movement before quickly getting under the bunk bed. Behind the books and random crap Peter had shoved under there, wrapped in several layers of black clothes and a combination of other discarded clothing hastily stuffed to hide the glow, laid the souvenir that Peter had taken the night of the robbery.

Peter remembers it vividly. After he had crossed the street and spied on the robbers, the cops had rolled in behind him, sirens screaming. The robbers had been oblivious to his presence and quickly left the other way when they heard the cops coming while Peter hid behind a newspaper dispenser. Following after the cops, Peter recalls watching the cops continually ram the van while avoiding the blasts of blue energy fired from the tech that the robbers had used. Neither parties were aware of the glowing core that had fallen out of the van nor of him picking it up. Cautiously, Peter unwraps the layers to reveal his mysterious find. Faint blue light illuminates Peter’s face as he studies what he is sure is the power source of the weapons. Taking note of it’s weight Peter theorizes that the outer part of the core was the containment unit while a solid casing houses the power source material in the middle. Absentmindedly, Peter fiddles with the core, unconsciously taking note of it’s design before hiding it away again to focus on straightening his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and kind words! You don't know how much it means to me! Also, kudos to you if you get the references in this chapter. Lol

Tony knows it was harsh to threaten Peter with isolation. He knows he did a one-eighty on the boy that’s bound to leave him confused. However, Tony never said he was a nice man. Yeah, he has his soft spots, but he also has his hard spots. And, the thing he needs to drive home with Peter is that he cannot run anywhere where Tony can’t find him. He knows that kind of spirit. He knows the down-but-not-out look, and he knows that a brain like Peter’s is always thinking, calculating, and planning for an opportunity of another way out. So, the display of power is necessary Tony rationalizes. He would do the same if he was in Peter’s situation. Goddammit! He did exactly that when he made the Mark I, and he knows Peter could pull the like too if given enough time.

“Mr. Stark, you have a meeting in 15 minutes,” startles him out of his thoughts. Tony glances up to see Pepper Potts pursuing her lips in annoyance, most likely from the fact Tony had been staring at the same page for five minutes. “Summarize it,” Tony orders his once girlfriend and secretary, but now, it was just secretary since the whole Afgantastian thing put a big wrench in their relationship.

“The PR is wanting to know what you would like to say about your recent domestic ventures as well as your slow and subtle withdraws from the weapons industry.”

“Is that everything?” Tony knows there’s more than that.

“They would also like for you to address the rumors of high-tech weapons on the streets of New York or at least make a statement that you aren’t selling to the citizens of New York,” Pepper states.

Leaning back into his seat, Tony sighs. “Those weapons aren’t mine. However, I am looking into their origins. Now, let’s head to the meeting. I feel a headache coming on.” And, he wasn’t disappointed. The meeting goes downhill and that’s being generous. They already know Tony does not want to address his slow withdrawal from the weapons industry until after he’s completely out, yet they insist that it would put him in the press’s good grace and would boost their public image. Yeah, no shit, Sherlocks. He knows that, but he’s still tying up loose ends and needs time! In the end, Tony compromises but only to save himself from another extra hour of debate that would have no doubt ensued if he hadn’t. He agrees to a press conference stating that he’s going to invest in more domestic ventures and denounce the high-tech weapons that are currently terrorizing it. The press conference is going to be on Friday.

\--------------------------

It’s been a long day. Heading straight for the bar out of the elevator, Tony practically moans when the liquor hits the back of his throat. This, he remembers, is why he paid Pepper so much. Despite everything that had happened between them, he still trusts her, and consequently, left most of the everyday running of Stark Industries to her. This way, Tony could focus on his projects and would only need to, occasionally, consult on the direction the company should take as well as act as their public figure head. Pepper had made him promise that he would stay updated and attend a few meetings each month, and in return, the amount of people allowed to disturb him when he’s in the shop would be limited to those that were of utmost urgency or importance. Like Queen Elizabeth importance, and even that was debatable.

“Shall I order dinner?” JARVIS queries. “Yeah, go for it. I’m feeling Chinese,” Tony replies as he heads for the workshop to get some real work done.

________________________________________________

The three allotted days that he’s given to spend with Aunt May seems to fly by, and it wasn’t until the morning of Stark days as Peter decides to call them that he realizes it. In his defense, after the whole debacle, all Peter wants is to throw himself into work. So, that's what he does, and between school and the bakery, it wasn’t hard staying busy. After Peter had insisted Aunt May open the bakery instead of taking a break, because let’s be honest, they needed the money, things grew too busy to be examined. With the bakery open again, late nights become a regular occurrence as Uncle Ben’s desire had always been to not rely on additives for good pastries, and because everyone in the neighborhood and beyond knew that, the bakery was always swamped. From the moment they opened at 9:00 AM to the closing moment at 5:00 PM, people came from everywhere to buy from Ben’s Organic Bakery. It also helps that the bakery used local ingredients, and therefore, a lot of their suppliers were also their customers.

Imagine Peter’s surprise when upon closing, Peter hears a tap on the front door and is witnessed to Tony looking straight at him. Sighing, Peter unlocks the door and lets him in.

“I thought you said call Happy to pick me up when I’m done,” Peter exhales as a small part of his mind comments on how dashing Tony looks in even jeans and a zippered hoodie.

“I had time. Not to mention since we are going to spend an indefinite amount of time together, I figured I’d take a look at this place. And also, your reviews everywhere are five stars. So, apparently, the stuff you sell is to die for,” Tony answers while glancing around.

“Well, some of the workers, Aunt May, and I still have work to do, so I hope you don’t expect me to just drop everything,” Peter warily states expecting Tony to be annoyed. In response, Tony merely seats himself in one of their chairs and turns his attention to what Peter realizes is a holopad. Of course, that’s when Aunt May chooses to cash out the register.

Surprise alights her eyes as they land on Tony. Throwing a questioning glance at Peter, Aunt May uncertainly questions who Tony is even though she already has a good idea.

“This is Mr. Stark. He is who I’m staying with until the whole thing with the robbery blows over,” Peter awkwardly explains.

“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” Tony greets as he gets up to shake Aunt May’s hand. Warily, Aunt May takes the hand before deciding to take the bull by the horns, “So, I heard you took Peter in as a favor to Steve. How do you know him?”

Peter winces at the blunt question before casting a nervous glance at Tony. “He was a part of the crew that got me out of Afghanistan. Since then, we occasionally meet up to chat, and he asked me to house Mr. Parker,” Tony answers without hesitation though his smile seems to grow a little strained. 

“Peter told me that you guys are busy right now, but since I had the time, I thought I would drop by early. I decided I needed a change in scenery from my office.”

“Well, Mr. Stark. You are welcome to have a seat although it might be a while before we’re done here. Would you like a coffee and a pastry?” Aunt May inquires.

“I would love some, dear,” Tony replies all smiles and disarming charm again.

“Great, Peter will get you some,” Aunt May states before proceeding to cash out the register. Peter does as Aunt May orders, though if he dawdles a bit more than usual while waiting on the coffee, Aunt May doesn’t say anything, and it’s only as Aunt May heads back into the kitchen that Peter is also handing Tony the drink and pastries.

“What exactly is the point of this visit?” Peter demands as he watches Tony who lazily watches him back, like a cat feigning calm. “Like I said before, I’m just here to check things out besides it never hurts to add faces to names,” Tony states, smirking back at him as he takes a bite out of the pastry.

Peter takes a small amount of pride when Tony’s eyebrow shoots up after the first bite of the strawberry croissant. “That is nice, and not too sweet, either.”

“Our ingredients are all locally sourced and a lot of our suppliers buy our pastries. Not to mention, we like to give our suppliers experimental samples, so we always have a handy case of critics that are willing to try everything before they hit the market. For example, we regularly give samples to the campers that grow our strawberries on Long Island,” Peter finishes as he heads towards the back.

Once Peter reaches the back, it’s like Tony never arrived. He quickly finds himself swept up in the hustle and bustle of preparing for tomorrow’s batch. Adding eggs and butter to some of the industrial mixers, sending doughs into the proofer to be proofed, and trying out his new bread kneading machine on some of the doughs to see how they turn out. Thank god Uncle Ben had the foresight to outfit the bakery with commercial equipment even though his ideal customer base had been a small one. After putting the last dough in the proofer, Peter turns around only to be startled by Tony leaning against a work table.

As the staff was leaving. How coincidental.

“Another one of your inventions?” Tony questions as he eyes the silicone encased metal appendages that were currently mimicking the human kneading technique with interest.

“Yeah, kneading blades and mixers aren’t good at replicating the kind of softness and airiness we need in the bread. So, I’ve been experimenting with that kneading machine and trying to get it to the point where I only need add ingredients. We’re in one of the trial runs right now, so it’s not perfect, yet,” Peter answers as he double-checks the temperature and humidity on the proofer.

“This place isn’t bad,” Tony suddenly compliments.

“Uncle Ben spared no expense. This place was his dream,” Peter mutters eyes suddenly distant.

“Pete! You done putting the dough in the proofer?” Aunt May shouts as she pops her head into the back. “Yeah. Everything’s done,” Peter replies as he glanced around to double-check.

“Alright, let’s head home!” Aunt May exclaims, excited to get out of the bakery before eight. Quickly grabbing their stuff from the office, they head outside.

“Would you like a ride home, Mrs. Parker?” Tony offers with a smile, and as soon as Aunt May acquiesces, he’s pulling the door open for her. The ride to the apartment is short, and Tony spends all of it on his tablet. When they reach the apartment, Aunt May quickly gets out, and Peter follows, hoping that Tony would be oblivious enough to not notice his missing presence.

“Showing your aunt up, Mr. Parker?” Tony questions just as Peter’s almost out of the car. “Mrs. Parker, have a good evening,” Tony pleasantly states as he shoots Peter a warning look.

“And you as well, Mr. Stark,” Aunt May returns just as Peter closes the door. Backpack strap over one shoulder, Peter follows Aunt May up. “Peter, you don’t have to show me up. I know the way,” Aunt May chastises.

“I needed to grab some stuff as well to stay over, but are you going to be okay alone?” Peter questions with concern. “I don’t want to leave you alone if it means you’ll lock yourself up like our neighbor said you did.”

“I’ll be fine, Peter. I’ll be honest. I don’t like this arrangement going on, but we don’t have a choice. Just...be careful,” Aunt May pleads with a wan smile. Nodding, Peter quickly throws some stuff together for his stay at Tony’s before leaving the apartment after a quick kiss and a long hug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a review! Sorry about the late post. I've been working on another story and keep getting sidetracked.

“Trying to pull a fast one on me, Parker?” Tony smirks, purposely not looking up from his screen when Peter gets back. “Like you’re that easy,” Peter snipes as he shoves his stuff in. As soon as the door’s closed, the car begins moving and suddenly there’s a crushing grip on his wrist. A forceful tug sends him sprawling onto Tony’s lap as his mouth is suddenly devoured. Even as Peter attempts to break away, he knows it’s futile as Tony keeps his arms clamped around him. If it wasn’t for the threat of asphyxiation, Peter doesn’t think Tony would have ever let up. As Peter regains his breath, Tony’s already working at his neck again while a hand palms at Peter’s erection. Deciding to test whether, he can give Tony a case of the blue balls, Peter starts, “You do realize that I still have homework tonight and that I have school tomorrow, right?”

Peter can sense Tony’s amusement as Tony’s lips come up to claim his once more. “I haven’t seen you in three days, dollface,” Tony murmurs against the side of his mouth. “I missed this. You should know that better than anyone from my track record as well as personal experience,” Tony chuckles as he draws Peter into another languid kiss.

“You know, even though Rogers gave me to you as a birthday present and to protect, I don’t think he truly meant for this to last,” Peter attempts though his response to Tony pressed up against him speaks a different story.

Drawing back, Tony gives him an unimpressed look. “You really know how to kill a libido.” Then, Tony smirks, and Peter knows this won’t end well. “Alright. Since you want to play hard to get, I’ll play. Quickie when we get back to the penthouse, and I’ll leave you undebauched until Friday wherein you become mine for the rest of the weekend,” Tony bargains.

Peter narrows his eyes. The game was afoot, and he would be damned if he made it easy for Stark. “Quickie when we get back to the penthouse. You get me for some of the weekend, however I am not letting you pull me into a sex marathon for the whole weekend. I have homework! Also, I still have to help Aunt May with the bakery,” Peter counter bargains.

“Don’t people your age usually get up to no good on the weekends. Take the weekend off. Besides,” and Tony thoroughly kisses him before continuing, “your raging hormones will be dying for some this weekend, and I am a far better companion than your hand.”

Regaining his wits, Peter breathlessly argues, “You can’t do that. Aunt May needs me for the weekends. That’s when we’re the busiest. Besides, you said so yourself. Our reviews are off the charts. You can’t expect me to just leave Aunt May alone to handle the rushes herself!”  
“She has staff to help her,” Tony intones, lips thinning. “Besides, what’ll happen when you go off to college. She has to learn how to manage without you. Preferably, before you go off to college.”

“I have two more years before that happens. We’ll just work it out before then,” Peter replies with conviction. Besides, we’re getting off topic. You’re not getting me for the whole weekend.”

“I can just drag you back to my place,” Tony shoots back.

“You’d have to catch me first,” Peter retaliates.

“I’m pretty sure I can. I’ve done it once before I can do it again,” Tony smirks while giving the watch on Peter’s wrist a pointed look.

“And have your suits that you want on the DL flying all over Queens in broad daylight? Okay,” Peter smirks back with one eyebrow raised.

Tony then proceeds to rip the ground he had gained from under his feet. With frightening efficiency, Peter observes as he finds himself laid out on the seats. While Tony’s hips starts grinding against his erection, Tony’s mouth captures his, and his hands are everywhere. Untucking his shirt to get at the skin underneath, fingers roll and pinch at a nipple while the other hand chooses to ensconce digits in Peter’s hair. Pulling his head back, he groans when Tony gains access to his neck. Again.

Thankfully, Tony decides to stay at the lower end of his neck this time, and occasionally, deviate to the collarbone. Peter is only distantly aware of fingers releasing his hair, but the sudden lack of grinding makes him whine. As Peter attempts to regain the lost friction, hands grip his hips and hold him in place even as Tony continues kissing him. Unexpectedly, Tony twists off Peter before throwing himself into the opposite seat. Disoriented, Peter looks across the car to see Tony smirking as he reclines beside Peter’s bags, legs spread, like he hadn’t just been about to fuck Peter in the car. Apparently, now he’s the one getting blue balled. How ironic. Huffing, Peter quickly settles himself on Tony’s lap and resumes their previous activity. Peter can feel Tony’s smirk as he initiates the kiss and begins grinding against him. As Tony’s hands roam his body, Peter fists his hands into Tony’s hair and earns an approving sound at the gentle tug he gives.

“Mr. Stark, we’ve arrived,” and on cue, the car stops. As Peter issues an irritated groan, he can hear Tony huff with amusement at the fact that Peter would be the instigator when they’re interrupted. Grabbing his bags, Peter makes sure to position one of the bags in front of him before stepping out of the car and heading straight for the elevator. A small part of Peter is irritated to note that the windows he’d broken are already fixed. Once Peter reaches the elevator, he glances back behind him to see Tony following at a much more sedated pace. And yup, Tony’s hair is still disheveled from when Peter had grabbed it. Nice. And Tony’s driver. Happy was it? He’s just casually waiting for them to go up and ignoring all the indications that his boss had been busy feeling up a minor in the backseat. Double nice.

When Tony finally catches up to Peter, who’s waiting in the elevator, the smirk on his face tells him that the sedated pace had been on purpose. The elevator ride up is awkwardly quiet as Tony abruptly starts ignoring him. Not even when the elevator reaches the penthouse does Tony give any indication that Peter’s beside him anymore. Instead, Tony heads straight to his room and places the holopad on the desk that Peter’s pretty sure he never works at. “You can set your things by the wall,” Tony states not turning from the desk. “Also, I had your clothes cleaned. They’re in the closet if you want to grab them later.”

As soon as Peter sets his bags down, he’s lifted up from behind. When did Tony get behind him? How can the man even move that silently? Peter contemplates as he rolls himself across the bed into a standing position after Tony throws him on it. Taking a guarded position, Peter watches Tony who merely raises an eyebrow at him.

“Really, you want foreplay...for a quickie?” Tony questions as he takes off his zippered hoodie. There’s a tank underneath that outlines and does nothing to hide the glowing arc reactor underneath or the man’s muscles. “We aren’t done with negotiations yet,” Peter replies.

“And don’t you think I would be more amenable after the quickie because let’s be honest. You never said no to the quickie, however you had problems with everything afterwards. So, we have our fun first, and then, once I’m more amenable, you can convince me to settle for less,” Tony finishes with an exasperated look.

“Or, after you have your fun, you can just order JARVIS to lock me in the penthouse,” Peter counters.

“Jesus. Why is everything like going to war with you? You have my word. I won’t tell JARVIS to lock you in the penthouse. Happy?” Tony exclaims.

“Take off your tank,” Peter orders and watches as Tony rolls his eyes before conceding to the request. As soon as Tony’s face is in the clear, Peter flys at him. “For future reference, this is both,” Peter answers between desperate kisses. “Well, you’re overdressed for both occasions, dear,” Tony shoots back as he lifts Peter’s legs to his waist. When Peter begins to fumble with the buttons, Tony obligingly wrapps a hand around his waist. However, halfway through, Tony grows impatient and proceeds to rip through the rest of the buttons.

“Hey, that was a good button up!” Peter protests between breaths of air as Tony sets him against the headboard and shucks the button up off.

“I’ll buy you more,” Tony promises, probably to shut him up. With great urgency, shoes and socks are kicked off before the last bit of clothes follows. Preparations are hastily done, and they both come too soon to be truly satisfied. The second round’s more languid with slow kisses and him riding Tony as Tony slides his hands along the planes of his body. Once that's done, he rolls off of Tony and lays beside him as they both catch their breaths. Deciding to just lay there through his post-sex haze, Peter suddenly feels Tony shuffle around on the bed. Opening his eyes, Peter’s startled to find Tony crouching above him.

“The first one was a quickie, but there was no talk of the second round,” Peter states. “You didn’t keep your word.”

“We weren’t done with negotiations, and I didn’t see you complaining. Final offer. You work at your aunt’s until 5:30, and on Sunday because you’re off on Sundays, I get you at 2:00. Also, the no sex during the weekdays is off the table,” Tony offers with a smirk.

“Fine, but we are not having a sex marathon. I have homework, and I want a full tour of your lab. Also, I want to be there when you work in it,” Peter counteroffers while Tony’s lips thinned in response.

“And let you get your hands on tech that could cause a lot of problems for me during our indefinite time together? I don’t think so,” Tony scoffs.

“You already allowed me in there once. Besides, JARVIS can supervise me if you’re so worried about me being up to something,” Peter parries.

Irritation bleeds into Tony’s countenance. “JARVIS isn’t a babysitter. No full tour, but you can go into the lab and ONLY if I’m there as well,” Tony agrees.

“Then, we have a deal,” Peter replies, and Tony’s kissing him again. His hands once again roaming Peter’s body. Stroking his hips before giving Peter’s cock a fondle as it twitched in interest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I'm back in college, and I might be a bit busy. So, my updates are probably going to vary a bit.

He might have missed Peter these past three days. He hates admitting it, but the worst thing is knowing that the boy has him by the balls, and Peter knows it, too. Good thing it also works the other way around. Tony smirks as he pulls away from Peter, and he follows. “Wait, wait, wait. Didn’t you say you have homework,” Tony inquires even though he was the one who had stirred him into a frenzy. Of course, ignoring his own boner in the process as well. 

“Nothing that’s due tomorrow,” Peter replies as he fists his hands into Tony’s hair and continues kissing him. 

“Then, why did you say you had homework?” Tony purposely continues his interrogation just to be infuriating. Drawing back, Peter nails him with an unimpressed look as he straddles Tony. “I’m gonna take a shower,” the little shit states and attempts to get off of him. Attempts being the key word because Tony flips the little shit onto his back. Surging forward, lips and teeth clashes as Peter’s wrists are gripped with bruising force. “Not before I’m done with you,” Tony practically growls out before sucking a mark onto Peter’s neck. Let the little cocktease figure out how to hide that. The little shit deserves it after attempting to pull a stunt like that. 

\-----------------------------------------

When they finally get out of the shower, because why wouldn’t they conserve water by showering together, Tony smugly notes the fresh marks that now decorate Peter’s neck. 

“Want something to eat?” Tony inquires as he strolls buck naked into his walk-in while Peter grumbles about the new decorations. 

“Sure,” Peter answers, and Tony watches as he moves his bag onto the bed. Bending down to root around the bag, he watches as the moon highlights the bruises on Peter’s waist. He’s still standing there when Peter turns around. 

“Aren’t you going to put some clothes on?” Peter questions, apparently four rounds are enough for those teenage hormones though Tony gleefully notes the slight blush that dusts his cheeks. 

“I got distracted,” Tony plainly states before resuming his previous activity. Tony can hear Peter scoff and roll his eyes at the statement. 

“JARVIS, bring up the menus,” Tony orders as he adjusts his henley. Walking out, Tony watches as Peter pores over the different menus on the window. 

“Chinese?” Peter suggests. “I’m game,” Tony replies.

“Then, I want beef broccoli, general tso’s chicken, beef fried rice, and an order of those skewered chickens,” Peter rattles while giving him provoking glance. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Order the whole menu,” Tony answers while moving into Peter’s personal space. “Cause we both know that it is going to take a lot more than that to break my bank,” Tony murmurs against Peter’s lips. Drawing Peter into another languid kiss, Tony’s about to direct this into their fifth round when JARVIS interrupts.

“I am in the process of placing the order with your preferred store. What would you like, sir?” JARVIS abruptly inquires. Goddammit! He should give JARVIS lessons on places and times including not cockblocking your creator. 

“I’ll have the mushu pork,” Tony grits out.

Leaning in, Tony is about to go in for another kiss when he stopped short. Suddenly, laughter fills the room as Peter shakes with amusement. Mildly irritated, but also suppressing a smile, Tony decides to bite, “What’s so funny?”

“The look on your face when JARVIS cockblocked you,” Peter manages to choke out between bouts of laughter and gasps of air. “Oh, I wish I had a camera,” Peter continues as his legs gave out causing him to slid down Tony’s body and resort to hugging Tony’s leg to keep himself partly upright. 

“Oh, wait. You do! JARVIS, play that back,” Peter orders.

“JARVIS, don’t play that back,” Tony grits out. “It’s not that funny.”

“Yeah, it is,” Peter counters as he presses his face into Tony’s pant leg in an attempt to stifle his laughter which only seems to make it worse. 

“Alright, enough. The mood is eighteen feet under, and we are going to wait for Chinese in the living area,” Tony proclaims as he guides a laughing Peter out of the room. When they reach the couch, Tony dumps the giggling boy on one side of the couch before grabbing the remote and taking a seat on the other. Tony flips the channels until he finds something mildly acceptable and proceeds to ignore Peter. If he can just ignore the occasional fits of snickering from beside him, Tony’s slowly reassembling dignity might return before tomorrow. 

When the food finally arrives, Tony realizes he may have underestimated Peter. Watching him demolish the beef broccoli and fried rice, he contemplates asking the boy if he would like to order more before stealing a chicken skewer. 

“Where do you put all that?” Tony decides to finally voices. 

Looking up, Peter smirks before answering, “I have a naturally high metabolism and working at the bakery burns calories like water. Believe it or not, there was a time when I ate even more than this.” 

At Tony’s disbelieving look, Peter continues, “When I first started parkouring, MJ and I ate like horses. We could eat what I just ordered and still need more. Well, more for me and less for MJ because her metabolism isn’t as fast as mine, but I still wouldn’t go up against her in an eating contest.”

“So, what? You two would pair up and climb walls like a pair of spiders. Be careful she doesn’t eat you,” Tony says with a bit more venom than necessary.

“MJ’s lesbo, and apparently since I’m unavailable now, MJ will be happy that she doesn’t have any competition for LIz’s affection who although bi swings more towards MJ than me,” Peter clarifies with an exasperated look that he should not be able to convey as well as it does. “Anyway, I’m the bigger wall climber of the two. MJ prefers jumping from place to place like a cat not a spider. Besides, just because I have friends that are girls doesn’t mean I’m dating or sleeping with them. That is so 20th Century.” 

If Tony wasn’t who he was, he’d probably hang his head and attempt some sort of apology while feeling ashamed of being jealous over nothing. However, Tony isn’t just anybody, and the marks on Peter’s neck, though hidden, are still his. Grabbing a piece of general tso’s, Tony eats it before starting. “I don’t like sharing my things with others.”

“I’m not a thing, and technically, I fall more under the category of recurring one-night stand since the only big relationships you’ve ever had are with Pepper Potts and your work,” Peter corrects. That stung slightly, but he isn’t completely wrong. 

“I don’t let one-night stands into my lab, and you should know from the way Steve talked that you are fast becoming my third. Faster than even, I myself, like. This,” Tony gestures between them,” between us is a lot more complicated than me simply acting as your bodyguard/recurring one-night stand.”

“Complicated? Rogers basically wants me to play your boy toy because it’s convenient and it makes up the whole package of what he needs you to do. Besides,” Peter says even as he crawls into Tony’s personal space, “I’ve seen enough tv shows to know how this is going to end.”

“Let me worry about that,” Tony reassures as he draws Peter into a slow and gentle kiss. “Besides, if you want, I can take you on as a protege. I can give you an official internship with time in the lab with me and scholarship money and new equipment. The whole nine yards.” 

Peter sighs “Now, you’re starting to sound like my sugar daddy.”

“You can’t be a sugar baby unless you didn’t earn it. Peter, you are more than qualified for everything I would give you. This isn’t a handout or me hiring a secretary just to have kinky office sex. We will get work done when I set this up. Though to be completely honest, we might get sidetracked sometimes, but our productivity will not be hampered.”

Huffing a laugh, Peter relents. “I’ll think about it.”

“No, you should sleep on it because it is way past your bedtime,” Tony counters and herds Peter back towards his bedroom. Things would work out. Tony would make sure they would. 

\----------------------------------- 

“Sir, Mrs. Potts is here to see you. Also, I would advise Mr. Parker to awaken now so he can beat current traffic conditions and arrive at school on time,” JARVIS announces. Groaning, Tony slowly sits up before leaning over Peter. “Sweetheart, I don’t understand how you get to school on time with how you are right now,” Tony questions. 

“Where’s my phone?” Peter manages to groan out as JARVIS lightens the window panel to let light in. “I usually use my phone.”

“You’re phone is in the living area and has been going off in intervals since 6:00 AM. It is currently 6:15,” JARVIS answers.

“Well, that explains it,” Tony declares. “Alright, dollface,” Tony says as he leans in to give the pliant Peter a kiss on the neck, “I’m gonna go freshen up. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“JARVIS, in your calculations did you add in the time required to get ready,” Tony inquires.

“Yes, sir. I made the assumption that you would go first since you need the extra time before your meeting at eight.”

“Good,” Tony says as he gets into the shower. Upon walking out of the bathroom, a small part of Tony is exasperated to see that Peter’s still passed out on the bed. The rest of him doesn’t know whether to be grateful or call Peter foolish for seemingly trusting Tony as much as he seems to. Crawling back onto the bed with only a towel, Tony decides to have some fun.

“Peter,” Tony whispered as he noses along Peter’s throat. “Peter.” Tony grins at the answering groan that morphs into a whine at being disturbed. “You know I’m not usually one for morning nookies, but I can make an exception for you.” With that, Tony proceeds to slide down and give Peter a blowjob.

As soon as his mouth ensconces Peter, Peter shoots up with a yelp and looks down at him with rapidly dilating pupils. Considering it’s morning, it doesn’t take long to push him over the edge and as soon as he’s done milking Peter, he moves up for a kiss with a smug grin.

“Do you have to do that so early in the morning? Also, where are your clothes? Why are you only in a towel?” Peter breathily exclaims even though he’d been very receptive to the kiss.

“First off, I didn’t hear you complaining. Second, I just got out of the shower. Nobody showers with their clothes on unless they’re going to have shower sex and can’t wait. Also, I came to wake you up because the bathroom is free, and you need to get ready for school,” Tony lists matter-of-factly as he walks toward his closet. Tony hears a sigh behind him before quiet footsteps start making their way towards the bathroom. Willing his boner down, Tony decides to go for a light blue suit with a matching darker-shade-of-blue-tie and make his way to the kitchen island where Pepper is bound to be waiting.

“Good morning, Pepper,” Tony states as soon as he spots her. “Why the early visit?”

“I came over to prepare you for your meeting at eight and to show your plus one out,” Pepper answers while putting cream cheese on a bagel.

“Happy is going to take care of my plus one. Also, his name is Peter. Now, what is so special about this meeting that you need to show up so early for it,” Tony question as he helps himself to some bacon and orange juice from the bountiful spread in front of him. When no answer is forthcoming, Tony glances up to see Pepper has a blank look about her. “What?”

“You never remember the names of your conquests,” Pepper answers.

“He’s not a conquest. Steve gave him to me to protect,” Tony corrects slightly offended while omitting part of the story. Then, Peter walks out of the bedroom. Catching sight of Pepper, he slows for a minute before Tony’s beckoning brings him to the island for breakfast.

“Eat,” Tony orders, and Peter ducks his head down, seemingly grateful to have something to do. Good thing Peter had decided to hike his hoodie up over his neck, or Pepper would’ve seen his hickies. Pepper shoots him a murderous glare over Peter’s head before finally answering Tony’s original question.

“I am here to go over your domestic ventures such as your recent decision to help California out with their drought problem as well as your decision to replace current garbage disposal methods with a far more efficient and cleaner method.”

“I thought I’d already drawn up the plan and hashed everything out in California,” Tony frowns.

“You did, but they want to make sure everything’s flawless. They really don’t want their water going stale again,” Pepper explains through gritted teeth while keeping an eye on Peter.

“When’s Happy going to be here, Mr. Stark?” Peter interrupts.

“He’s downstairs,” Tony answers. “The water isn’t going to go stale. I designed the system. If nobody fucks with my system, there will be no problems. Tell them that.”

“I’m just gonna go,” Peter cuts in before quickly fleeing the scene. “Goodbye, Mr. Parker. Have a good day,” Pepper calls after him. As soon as they hear the telltale sound of the elevator closing, Pepper whirls on him eyes spitting fire. “What. The fuck. Was that.” Pepper enunciates.

“Christ, Tony! Is that kid even legal! Why couldn’t you stick to girls half your age!” Pepper snaps out.

“He’s a gift from Steve,” Tony feebly explains. “I don’t care if he’s a gift from fucking god!” Pepper exclaims. “Do you know what the press will do if they get ahold of him! What it will do to the company!” Rounding on Pepper, expression ablaze with fury, Tony states with conviction, “They won’t get ahold of him. I won’t let them. If they dare insinuate anything, we will sue the hell out of them for defamation. He’s going to be an intern here. I’m just setting things up.”

With that, Tony starts walking towards the elevator. Pepper doesn’t look at him for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, but I do actually want to get this out before Infinity War. I did edit this somewhat, but there's probably still some mistakes that I didn't catch. Also, it's a miracle! They've fixed the formatting for posting the chapters! For those of you who aren't aware or didn't get this problem, for some reason. The paragraph break thingies wouldn't show up when they were suppose to. Don't know why, but now it's fixed. Yay!

Peter feels somewhat bad for leaving Tony high and dry, but the tension between Tony and Mrs. Potts had been thick. Furthermore, he knows that the tension is there because of him, and it doesn’t help that the ex and current flame were in the same room. Not to mention, said current flame, him, is clearly underaged and male. That combination is just asking for drama. Lost in thought, Peter doesn’t notice their arrival at Midtown until Happy tells him to get out. Walking into the school, Peter groans as MJ’s eyes immediately zeros in on the hickey.

“See your SO again, Peter,” she teases. “By the way, you never mentioned a gender. Also, nice watch. That from the SO.” Glancing down, Peter is startled to realize that for the past few days he had been unconsciously hidden the watch by wearing long sleeves that hid his wrists or made sure no one was watching when he took off the watch for Chem lab. Deciding to keep to his story, Peter answered. “Yeah, male, and yeah. How are things going with Liz?”

Raising her eyebrows at the blatant attempt to change the subject, Michelle replies. “Well, now that you’re out of the competition, not that you were any in the first place, I’m just going to let what happens happen. But, back to your male acquaintance. What’s the name?”  
“Robert,” Peter lies.

“Sound like a fuckboy,” Michelle observes.

“He is handsome,” Peter admits.

“So, a handsome fuckboy? Don’t those run a dime a dozen in college. Wait, how old is he.”

“He’s 20,” Peter lies again and continues the walk towards his first period while hoping he isn’t giving away too many tells. After all, he’s not the best of liars.

“Wow, cutting it a bit close aren’t you, Parker?” Michelle remarks.

“Yo! Penis! Parker!” Flash suddenly interrupts the conversation. The first and only time Peter is ever going to be grateful for it as it stops the uncomfortable line of questioning.

“Hey, Flash! Nobody likes a dick unless you have the package, and even then, with you, there would have to be some serious booze involved,” Michelle fires back as she throws him a casual middle finger. “I’ll give you a rest on your fuckboy woos. See you later, Parker. Also, Homecoming is next week.”

Peter sighs as he walks into first period. Great. That’s just one more thing he needs to add to his list. The rest of the day is shaping up to be a disaster.

As it turns out, school isn’t a total disaster. In Chem lecture, they hold a brief discussion about Oscorp’s plan to mutate a few organisms, and how these mutation would affect or change the planet should they be released or escape. The end result had split the class into two sides: those that thought they should try it because the results could lead to the betterment of humanity and those that don’t because there’s no guarantee that the resultants could be fully controlled or contained. Peter personally considers both sides too radical and prefers a compromise between the two. Chem lab is interesting in that Flash’s experiment goes up in flames because he forgets to double check his units.

As soon as school lets out, Peter heads towards the bakery. Crossing the street, Peter isn’t surprised to see the constant stream of customers going in and out of the bakery.

“Hey, Aunt May!” Peter greets as he leaps over the counter and set his stuff down before putting on his apron.

“Hey, Peter! Could you head back and get me another pan of strawberry croissants? We’re almost out,” Aunt May calls out.

“Yeah,” Peter responds before rushing off to grab a tray. Between the customers and starting on the new batches of bread for tomorrow, Peter and Aunt May don’t really interact. It isn’t until around four that things finally start to slow down.

“A dozen apple strudels, 6 cappuccino muffins, and 6 cinnamon rolls,” a voice suddenly lists

“That will be 43.72,” Peter trails off as he looks up and realizes who it is.

“Hey, kid. We need to talk,” Clint greets.

“About what?” Peter queries tensing as he knows the guy is one of Steve’s men.

“A possible problem. There have been people asking about someone fitting your description. Nothing too deep. Just shallow inquires, but keep your head down. They’re probably the ones selling the weapons,” Clint softly reveals as Peter boxs his order.

“Shouldn’t you be telling this to Stark?” Peter inquires.

“That’s your job, Peter. I’m just here to deliver a message. Stay safe,” Clint answers and hands him a fifty dollar bill before walking out with his order. Leaning onto the counter, Peter exhales before pillowing his head on his arms as he contemplates when his life had become so complicated. After a minute, Peter shakes himself out of his musings, deciding to head towards the back to help the others. At five sharp, the doors are quickly locked and everyone scrambles to add the finishing touches to tomorrow’s batch. Apparently, Peter’s kneading machine is meeting the criteria and Aunt May can now more confidently focus on redistributing work during store hours so that they won’t have to stay so long after hours.

Hardening his resolve, Peter decides now is a good time as any to tell Aunt May about the deal he struck with Tony.

“Aunt May,” Peter calls out as she begins to cash out the register. “I need to leave early on Friday and Saturday, and I have to meet with Mr. Stark at 2:00 pm on Sunday to work with him.”

Peter watches as Aunt May falters in her movements before continuing. “I don’t like this, Peter. Why would he want to spend more time with you than necessary? I mean, you go home with him most nights. Can’t I at least have you during the day?”

“I know, Aunt May, but he promised Steve he would look after me. And, this is only temporary anyway. Just until they figure out who the people that robbed the atms are. Besides, Mr. Stark wants me to apply as an intern at his company. He said he’s going to use this time as an opportunity to see if I qualify for the position,” Peter half-lies and half-defends and isn’t that a weird position for someone in his shoes.

“Well, I guess I should tell you to make the most of it, but just be careful, Peter. If Tony Stark has stayed in touch with Steve Rogers after all these years, then there is a reason for that. Even though you may admire the man, he’s probably not as good as you think if he still stays in touch with people like Steve,” Aunt May warns.

“May. The man sells weapons for a living. I don’t think that anyone that sells weapons for a living can exactly be considered a good guy. Besides, like I said, this is only temporary. For all I know, Mr. Stark might not even choose me,” Peter reassures before ending the conversation

At 5:30, Peter suddenly hears someone rapping on their door. Heading out front, Peter sees Stark at the door again. “Change in scenery?”

“Where’s your phone? I’ve been out here for like five minutes,” Tony interrogates with an edge to his voice.

Blinking, Peter hands Tony the store keys before looking around for his phone. Finding it under the cash register, Peter unlocks it and realizes that Tony had left a message. “We were trying to get out of here as fast as we could. Didn’t really have time to check my phone.”

“I hope that means that we’ll be getting out of here earlier than last time,” Tony remarks as he hands the keys back after locking the door.

“We’re working on it,” Peter answers, eyes narrowing. Tony only hums in response. Apparently, he isn’t the only one who’s a bit testy today. They manage to get out at 7:20 which is an improvement. Tony once again ignores them for his holopad while Happy drops off Aunt May.

A part of Peter’s grateful that Tony isn’t focused on him as it allows him to focus on his own thoughts. However, another part of him _wants_ Tony to distract him as anything is better than his overactive brain running scenarios of his aunt being found while he is safe in Stark’s penthouse. He worries his lip as he thinks of those kind of people finding out about him being there that night and finding his home. He worries they would eventually find out about Uncle Ben’s shop and put everyone that works at the shop in danger. He worries about them finding out about his friends and using them as leverage to get to him.

“...ter.” He knows he’s safe, but nobody has given much thought to everyone else.

“Pe…” Sure, Steve and Tony had said it was a big jump from robbing atms to kidnapping, but those guys certainly had the tech.

“Peter.” And, how’s he suppose to protect those close to him if he’s locked away in a tower. Who is he, Rapunzel?

“Peter.” Peter snaps up and looks at Tony as the man calls his name. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention. Everything, okay?” Tony inquires, eyebrows furrowed.

“No, I mean, yeah. Everything’s fine. I was just lost in thought. I have a verbal test in Spanish that I need to prepare for, and I have Homecoming next week. Which speaking of Homecoming, I’m going to need to change up the schedule next week because I’m staying at home on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday,” Peter quickly answered.

“No deal,” Tony immediately refuses and sets aside the holopad.

“What do you mean no deal? It’s Homecoming! I have no clue how late I’m going to be. Also, Sunday I’m definitely going to meet up with my friends.”

“You spend most of your time in three places, four places now that I'm in the mix. Your uncle’s bakery, school, home, and now, my home. If you don't spend some time here, what would be the point in our arrangement. Besides, I like you pliant in my bed in the morning, and if I can wake you up before you meet up with your friends, that's even better,” Tony states while he pulled Peter onto his lap. “Also, after your little dance, It’ll be safer if I sent a driver to pick you up.”

“I don't have those kind of friends. We aren't going to get drunk or anything. We’re probably going to go to one of our places after Homecoming and pass out binging on Netflix,” Peter argues as Tony starts nibbling at his neck.

Sharp nips convey Tony’s displeasure before he presents his ultimatum.

“Fine. However, in return, I want a say in what your suit will be, and no matter how late it is Saturday, come back to me and you’re free to do your thing on Sunday.”

To Peter’s surprise, Tony then slides him off his lap to sit beside him. “Thai?”

“Larb chicken,” Peter answers.

“JARVIS, beef pad see-ew for me and tell Happy to head for the usual place,” Tony orders as he turns his attention back to his holopad.

With Tony suddenly busy again, Peter stares out the window while his mind works over the information Clint gave him. On one hand, Peter wants to tell Tony. However, on the other hand, Peter also knows Tony would use it as an excuse to keep him close for longer periods of time. Peter might be young and naive at times, but he knows the kind of looks Tony gives at him are. It’s a mix of attraction, lust, and fascination tempered by the knowledge that he has the means to find Peter no matter where he hides. When Peter’s with Tony, Tony demands his full attention, and he has it. He’s seen the truth in Tony’s eyes when he said he would isolate Peter from the world. The man had been serious, and though Tony himself might not see it, Peter knows the man’s trying to find ways to entrench them together. The offered internship is a prime example. Tony wants him to succeed, but he wants to be there by Peter every step of the way. Tony wants him. Not just his brain.

Peter’s flattered. He really is, but this relationship that they had. It isn’t built to last, and Peter fears that when the heat fizzles out, all that will be left is ashes. Peter’s ashes. Not Tony’s.

Distantly, Peter takes note of the car stopping. However, it isn’t until he hears the car door open that he realizes they’re back at the tower. Stepping out of the car, Peter watch as Happy hand Tony their takeout before heading out for the night. Peter wordlessly follows Tony into Stark Tower, and it isn’t until halfway through dinner that a word was spoken.

“Pennies for your thoughts?” Tony suddenly verbalizes, startling Peter from his state of disinterest.

“Yeah,” Peter admits as he plays with his chopsticks.

“Care to share?”

“Not really,” Peter answers. Abruptly, the chopsticks are pulled out of his hands, and Tony pulls him into his lap to deliver a searing kiss.

“Good, I’m glad I’m not the only one who doesn’t want a heart to heart,” Tony murmurs against his skin as his hands zeros on all his sensitive places. Helpless, Peter can only tilt his head back and give in to the rush of sensations. Lips and teeth meet as they continually share opened-mouth kisses and hands starts working at each others clothing.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony suddenly interrupt just as Peter’s hands undo his belt. “Have you finished your homework.”

“Are you kidding me? Right now? You’re asking that question right now?” Peter questions in disbelief.

“It’s a valid question,” Tony states with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes that tells Peter he’s doing this to be irritating.

“You know. I actually do have homework that I should get started on. Thanks for reminding,” Peter retaliates as he pushes Tony off of him. “I’m gonna go do that.”

With that, Peter disregards the fact he’s half-naked and reaches for the book bag behind the couch. A growl is his only warning before he suddenly finds himself being pinned to couch. Punishing nips make him groan as his hard-on is suddenly back at the forefront of his mind.

“That was a dick move. I know. How about you let me make it up to you in the shower?” Tony suggests into his neck.

“That sounds like a start,” Peter answers as he throws a suggestive look at the older man. A sense of thrill goes down his spine when Tony’s eyes dilate in response.

As soon as they clear the couches, they’re inseparable. The last of their clothes are lost in the hallway, and Peter would have foregone preparations once they reached the showers had Tony not insisted on it. For the moment, Peter can forget about everything. Clint’s warning. Lying to his friends. Using Uncle Ben’s shop to cover for Tony and Steve. Keeping his Aunt in the dark. As Peter drowns in his orgasm, his mind is blessedly blank.

Later, as they lay in bed after their shower in a post-coitus haze, Peter feels almost content as Tony gently nibbles at his neck.

“I’ll let you keep your secrets for now,” Tony states as moves to look Peter in the eyes. “However, if this secret comes back to bite us, or I find out your hiding vital information from me, I will bug you.”

“You’re assuming I wouldn’t find it,” Peter challenges.

“Oh, I know you won’t find it, dollface. I mean look at who you’re talking to,” Tony assures with a smirk, and suddenly, Peter hypersensitized to the fact that they’re both naked underneath the covers.

Tony leans in and draws Peter into a slow and languid kiss that Peter finds himself relaxing to. They withdraw for a breath before continuing, and Peter feels the smile on Tony’s lips. Not smirk. Smile. As if, this moment, this attraction, is more than what it is. Peter isn't too embarrassed to admit he’s always found Tony Stark attractive, physically as well as mentally and being subjected to the man’s whims and sexual prowess does nothing to diminish that. If anything, it only seems to make the attraction worst, and a part of Peter worries about how this will all end.

“Shhh, shhhh, shhhh. I can hear the cogs in your head turning, sweetheart. Don’t. Stop. Whatever it is your thinking, stop. Here and now. This is reality,” Tony tenderly whispers as he brushes his lips along Peter’s face. “Don’t worry about tomorrow. Don’t worry about everything outside of that window. Right now. It’s just you and me, honey.”

Something in Peter caves, and he heeds the sweet nothings. Peter knows that this moment will forever be ingrained in his memories. With that thought, he initiates their next kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the original plan was to post this a few days ago, but life got in the way. So, here is the new chapter. Also, I just realized I currently have two fics I'm writing and 5-6 concepts that are currently on my ideas page. I have no clue how I'm going to finish this. Lastly, for those of you who follow me or have seen me on tumblr, you may have seen some of my little excerpts. And the thing is, I have the demon Peter fanfic done. So, my question is, do you want me to post it before A Debt Owed ends or after?

The next morning, Tony wakes him up with a morning nookie before sending him off. Arriving at school, Peter watches as multiple students flit from locker to locker inquiring about each others’ Homecoming ideas. Apparently, the week before Homecoming is driving everyone into panic mode.

“Hey, Parker,” Michelle greets as she sidles up beside him. “Got a suit for Homecoming?”

Peter’s blinks at MJ as he remembers he doesn’t. “I forgot.”

“Dude! How can you forget? The banners have been up announcing Homecoming for months. If I would’ve known, I could’ve taken you tux shopping with me!” Ned exclaims appearing at his elbow.

“Parker was busy with the ‘internship’. Isn’t that right, Parker?” Michelle answers as she gives him a knowing look that isn't completely off mark.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that because my mom spazzed out when she realized I was going to Homecoming. How’s the internship, Pete?” Ned questions with practically stars in his eyes.

“Mr. Stark and I are still hashing things out, and I’ve been so busy we haven’t really set up a time to discuss it,” Peter deflects.

“It’s Tony Stark! How do you not make time for him?” Ned exclaims.

“The _bakery_ ,’ Peter responds. Immediately, a sheepish expression crosses Ned’s face.

“I forgot how busy the bakery can get. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Anyway, I’ll just get a tux from one of the local stores,” Peter dismisses and heads for his first period. For the rest of the day, Peter is unfocused and distracted. The thoughts are back. Clint’s warning, all the lies, Tony, and now, Homecoming. The biggest dance of the year.

As Peter picks at his lunch, Ned rambles on beside him, and Michelle buried herself in her book. While Ned’s rambling usually draws him into conversation, today, Peter finds that it all seems to blend into white noise. It isn’t until someone approaches their table that Peter tunes back in.

“Hey, guys,” Liz greets.

“Hey, Liz,” he and Ned greet back.

“Sup’, Liz,” Michelle acknowledges.

“How’ve you been, Liz? I see you busy all the time making the preparations for Homecoming,” Peter queries.

“I’ve been so busy, but Homecoming is going to be perfect. We’re actually putting the finishing touches on it. Have you all gotten your formal wear?” Liz inquires.

“I’m sure everything will work out great,” Michelle compliments. “Pete’s the only one that hasn’t gone shopping yet.”

Peter half-glares at MJ as Liz shifts her focus to him.

“Peter, if you don’t get a tux soon, every store is going be sold out or ridiculously expensive. You need to get on that pronto,” Liz reprimands. “Also, I wanted to ask you guys for a favor.”

“Sure, what’s up,” Ned pipes.

“Well, I don’t really want to take a date to Homecoming. So, I was wondering if you all would want to carpool with me there. My dad’s gonna drive, but I would really appreciate it,” Liz explains.

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

“I’m down.” The three of them agree.

“Okay, well great. You all know where I live, but I’ll send you my address to make sure. Also, my dad can drive any of you home if you all need a ride afterwards. So, the ride back is also covered if you want it,” Liz assures before passing around her phone so that they could input their numbers. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“So, if Liz doesn’t do it, I call shotgun,” Ned quickly claims.

“I’m a girl, so since it’s Homecoming, I go first. Window seat,” Michelle immediately follows. “Sucks to be you, Parker. I guess you get the middle.”

“Thanks, guys. You two are great friends,” Peter jokingly sasses. “Anyway, I still need to find a suit. So, I’m probably going to do it Sunday.”

After lunch, they part ways for the rest of the day. While Ned and MJ head home, Peter wastes no time heading to the bakery, determined to get as much done as possible before 5:30 pm rolls around. He also needs to tell Aunt May that they need to go suit shopping for Homecoming. He vaguely remembers mentioning it in passing to Aunt May once, but she’s probably already forgotten just like him.

As soon as Peter reaches the bakery, he’s slipping behind the counter and ready for work. Glancing at the display cases, Peter checks that everything’s stocked before heading to the back to start early on sidework. Upon reaching the back, Peter sees that Aunt May apparently had the same idea and hastens to help her.

“Hey, Aunt May,” Peter greets as he adds raisin and cinnamon to a batch of dough currently being worked on by his machine. “I haven’t really had the time to try the bread made by our new kneader. How is it?”

“Oh! The kneader is doing wonderful. The kids on Long Island say they can’t tell the difference nor can the other suppliers. Your inventions is going to go a long ways on cutting down our after hours work,” Aunt May gushes.

“That’s great! Also, Aunt May I was wondering if we could go suit shopping on Sunday? I need a suit for Homecoming which is coming up next week,” Peter adds. Turning to Aunt May, he watches as something akin to horror rises on her face.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? If you had told me, we could have gone shopping weeks ago! I’ll have to ask around and see if anyone still has any suits left. Peter, you do realize Homecoming is around the same time for everybody, right? Oh, what am I going to do?” Aunt May fretts. 

“May! It’ll be fine. We’ll find a suit, and if we don’t, we’ll worry about that when we get there. For right now, let’s just focus on this,” Peter soothes as he stops the kneader to switch doughs though a part of him knows that Aunt May has a point. Turning from Aunt May, he continues to work while thinking of a way to break it to her that Tony is going to go with them.

He’s just restocked the Almond Cappuccino muffins when he hears Tony’s voice. 

“Starting today, Stark Industries will begin focusing on more domestic ventures. Instead of focusing on just weapons, we will be investing in America’s crumbling infrastructure. At the moment, we’ve already begun working on a solution to make New York’s trash collection cleaner as well as more efficient, and currently, we are working on ways to repair bridges all across America by using safer designs that will cut down on the cost of materials as well as provide the bridges with longer lifespans.”

“Mr. Stark, Stark Industries is already the biggest brand name in weapon designs. Do you plan on monopolizing contracts for domestic ventures as well? A colleague of mine in California recently told me about your recent investment in their water conservation system. What do you have to say about that?” a reported challenges.

“No, I do not plan on monopolizing anything nor have I ever. However, people have seen my work and have found it better than those of my competitors, and if they decide to choose my designs over others, I can’t control that. It’s the same thing with California’s government. They found my design more viable than all others they were offered. So, in the spirit of doing what was best for all Californians, they chose my design. Nothing more, nothing less. Next question,” Tony fires back, unimpressed by the attempt to drag his name through the mud

“Mr. Stark, recently, there has been a number of high-tech weaponry terrorizing the streets of New York. Are the designs of the weapons yours and have you decided to expand your ventures of selling weapons a bit closer to home?” another reporter fires.

“First off, I resent the implication that I am the cause of this. I have no clue where these weapons are coming from nor of their design. However, I would be happy to work with the authorities to get these weapons off the streets and make New York safer,” Tony answers while scowling slightly.

Whatever else Tony says afterwards, Peter tunes out. After the reporter had asked her question, he realizes that the power core resting under his bed could in fact be Stark’s design. He doesn’t know whether or not Stark is telling the truth about selling the weapons, but considering his connections to Steve, what if it had really been a case of Tony selling to Steve and Steve selling to the wrong person. They could have found him through the CCTV but made up a bullshit story to lower his guard. At the same time though, if Steve had really wanted to keep this fuck up from getting out, why go through the trouble of giving him to Tony when he could have just trashed his room in search of the power core. Why would Tony house him if they were the ones selling the weapons when they could easily kill him without anyone being the wiser? The theory doesn’t add up, and Peter resolves to interrogate Tony in a roundabout way. For now, he has work.

________________________

When Tony arrives, he informs Peter via text in lieu of getting out of the car. Focusing on the holopad, Tony tweaks the designs for one of the bridges before turning his attention to Peter. Peter, who is off in his thoughts again. He wonders what’s bugging him so bad that it has his mind wandering for the last two days. 

Tony frowns as his thoughts turn to his own problems. Pepper has been curt with him ever since she discovered Peter, and he hasn't gotten a chance to talk to her yet. He needs to rectify that at the next opportunity. Pep would understand. She has to.

Next, he also needs to worry about the weapons terrorizing New York. Those crooks are getting bolder. Sure, those guys haven’t done any robbing since the atm, but there are tiny incidents that give their movements away. Small things. A flash of blue lights here or a burnt out patch of ground in a secluded area. If JARVIS hadn’t been placed on NYPD incident report filter duty, nobody would probably be the wiser, but from the patterns, he can tell _something_ is going on.

“I saw your press conference today.” Peter startles him out of his thoughts.

“The weapons those guys used in the robbery. Are they Stark Te-”

“They're not,” he cuts off before Peter can even finish the sentence. The thought that Peter would think _he_ would sell those weapons irritates him. It also hurts, but Tony Stark is always good at denial. So instead, he skips to anger.

“I would never sell those kind of weapons to those kind of people,” Tony hisses, eyes blazing.

Peter shrinks back, but seems to shake off the intimidation before continuing. “Could someone have stolen them from your lab or someone you trust could have stolen the schematics?”

“There is no way _anyone_ could have gotten hands on any of my schematics and _everything_ in my lab doesn’t leave unless it has my explicit say so. So, unless you plan on stealing from me soon, I suggest you drop the subject, _kid_ ,” Tony growls out before turning his attention to the holopad. The tension between them is so palpable that Happy throws them a concerned glance while giving them their dinners before leaving.

Dinner is eaten in silence, and afterwards, Tony retreats to the lab while Peter chooses to stay in the living area doing homework. Losing himself in his work, Tony doesn’t realize how late it is until JARVIS alerts him to the fact that it’s 3:00 am. He contemplates working through the night before deciding that rest would do him some good.

Heading for his room, Tony frowns when he finds Peter passed out on the couch. Except. Tony can clearly tell that Peter has taken a shower and is in his sleepwear. Apparently, one of them is in the dog house tonight, but based on who’s sleeping where, Tony really can’t say which. Sighing, Tony carries Peter to bed and contents himself with the fact that, despite everything, Peter is apparently a snuggler, and therefore, gravitated towards Tony.

*

When Tony wakes up the next morning, Peter’s already gone. Has been for a while judging by the cold sheets.

“JARVIS, where is Peter?” Tony questions as he sits up. It’s 11:00 am.

“Mr. Parker left at 5:00 am to catch the city bus which transported him to the bakery,” JARVIS replies.

“Remind me to talk to Peter about that,” Tony orders before deciding that a shower and time in his workshop would do wonders for him as Peter has been distracting him for the past few days.

“JARVIS, order brunch for me,” Tony decides as he heads for the shower. By the time he’s ready, Tony can faintly smell his breakfast in the living area. Heading for the kitchen island, Tony stops when he spots Pepper.

“Pepper,” Tony addresses with a strained smile. “What brings you here?”

“We both know what brings me here, Tony,” Pepper answers with a stern look on her face. “You need to get rid of that child. NOW.”

“I can’t, Pep. He saw that robbery at the atm, and Steve found evidence of that on a CCTV camera. Steve gave him to me to protect because he thinks those robbers might come after him,” Tony explains.

Pepper makes a frustrated sound and glares at Tony. “From where I’m standing, the greatest threat to the kid right now seems to be you, and I’m pretty sure getting the boy into your bed wasn’t in the plan when Steve said protect.”

“Yeah, things got a bit heated between the two of us,” Tony winces and decides to leave out the fact that letting the boy fall into his bed had indeed been exactly part of the plan.

“A bit heated! You committed statutory rape! I looked over the kid’s file, and he is clearly underaged. You’re old enough to be his father! Hell! You could be older than his father!” Pepper exclaims before the fight suddenly seems to leave her and she sags into a bar stool by the island.

“Why did it have to be a 16 year old kid?” Pep continues as she buries her face in her hands. “You know, Tony. After he left, when you looked at me with those eyes after what I said about the media getting ahold of him, the look in your eyes told me everything. He’s the one. Isn’t he?”

Reeling from the statement, Tony begins, “Now wait a minute, Pep. It’s no-”

“Do not lie to me, Anthony Edward Stark.” Tony’s eyebrows shoot up at the use of his full name. “I’ve saw the look in your eyes when you watched that boy. I know your looks. I know the lust in your eyes for a one-night stand. I know the look in your eyes when your were smitten with Maya Hansen and nearly caused the hostile takeover of Stark Industries by Killian. I know the look in your eyes when you’re extremely invested in a project in your workshop, and I am telling you right now,” Pepper says as she approaches Tony and places her hands on Tony’s face.

“When you look at Peter Parker, the look in your eyes is a mix between the latter two,” Pepper stares into his eyes. Thumbs making relaxing circles near his temple while her eyes search for something that only she can see.

“Somehow, this boy has managed to combine the three favorite things in your life. And, I don’t know if I should be preparing for a PR nightmare or find a way to move the kid to China,” Pep finishes with a sigh. Turning from him, Tony watches as Pep picks up her handbag from the island and leaves.

After the talk, Tony goes on autopilot. Brunch tastes bland, and once in the workshop, Tony works extra hard to focus on what’s in front of him. He’s determined to not examine this thing with Peter. He admits. He likes him, but that. What Pepper’s implying. It can’t be. Things couldn’t have developed that far yet. Shaking himself, Tony refocuses himself on his work, determined to not let his thoughts stray this time. He’s successful this time. The familiar and comforting sound of metal bending to his will, and the natural feel of wires and tools in his hands center him. In fact, Tony’s so absorbed in his work that he forgets he wants to pick up Peter.

“Sir, Mr. Parker has brought up your dinner,” JARVIS interrupts, shattering his concentration.

“Jesus, JARVIS! I was in the zone. I’m almost done. Give me a few minutes,” Tony orders as he returns to his work. A few minutes turns into three hours, and he would have kept going if Peter hadn’t come looking for him.

“Hey, dollface,” Tony greets as JARVIS lets Peter in. “Miss me?”

“JARVIS said that you would be up in a few minutes _three hours_ ago,” Peter states. “I’m just checking to make sure you’re actually alive.”

“I’m hurt by your lack of confidence in me, sweetheart,” Tony quips as he pauses in his work to keep an eye on Peter. Unperturbed, Peter merely drops Tony’s cold pizza on his worktable before taking a seat and glancing curiously around at the lab.

Amused, Tony decides to throw the boy a bone. “Why don’t you take a tour of my lab while I eat.”

Tony chuckles around his pizza as Peter practically leaps off the seat to study his surroundings. Apparently, any misgivings against Tony are forgiven in the face of the Stark lab. As Peter ambles over to the far wall where his first suits stand Tony realizes that, since pizza’s technically finger food, he can keep a closer eye on him while also getting an idea of how whiz he really is.

“You made some serious upgrades on your second suit,” Peter comments as he observes the differences between the Mark I and II.

“Well, I made my first one in that cave in Afghanistan, so forgive me if I didn’t have my quality materials,” Tony drawls as he walks up beside Peter. “By the way, I paid a lot of money to keep the suits out of the press. So, what happens in this lab, does not leave. Ever.”

“Heeded,” Peter replies and Tony wraps an arm around his waist before directing him towards his next project. Although Tony knows that Peter’s a science fanatic, he hadn’t realized the scope of Peter’s interests. From his suits to his latest projects, Peter seems to soak, analyze, store, and understand every word that comes out of Tony’s mouth like a sponge. The questions asked are always pointed and required specifications that Tony has rarely ever gotten a chance to explain as most people can’t grasp such complicated concepts.

“So, what I’ve been thinking is revamping America’s entire train industry. Think Japan’s train system meets AI. So, no more delays, and the schedules will be even more effici-”

“What’s this?” Peter interrupts as he gestures at Pepper’s ‘Proof that Tony Stark has a heart’ award.

“That is my last existing Palladium fueled mini arc reactor, and the proof that I have a heart according to Pepper,” Tony responds. “There isn’t much juice left in there, so if it ever gets stolen, those people are going to be sorely disappointed by it’s life expectancy.”

Tony watches as Peter studies the award with rapt attention. “You do know you’ve seen the upgraded version naked, right? Tony teases with a smirk and waits for Peter’s ears redden. He isn’t disappointed.

“Anyway, why are you interested in that old thing? I thought you would be more interested in hearing about my AIs, especially JARVIS,” Tony questions as Peter throws the reactor one last look.

“I wanted to see the original before the current one came along. Also, depends on what you’re going to tell me about JARVIS?” Peter answers. “Are you going to show me his code?”

“I’ll show you _some_ of his code,” Tony compromises and off they went.

By the time they turned in for the night, it’s 3:00 am and Tony, apparently, needs to make a few minor adjustments to JARVIS’s code as Peter has helpfully pointed out. Nothing major, just small shortcuts that would allow JARVIS to run a little bit faster.

As they lay in bed together, Tony feels almost domestic. It’s a first for someone to not harp on how much time he spends in the lab. It’s an even bigger first for someone to actually understand and give him the chance to explain anything. Not even Pepper fully understands why he stays in the lab as much as he does or does everything that he does. Peter understands though, and Tony wonders if that’s also a part of what draws him in.

Laying in bed with Peter beside him, Tony’s selfish enough to finally admit to himself that he wants Peter. That he wants this to be something permanent. He isn’t stupid. He can see Peter’s hesitation. Peter wants it, too. However, Peter’s the more mature one in this case. Peter has already rationalized this not working out while Tony wants and knows they can figure it out. And therein lies the problem, convincing Peter that it would. Pulling Peter close to him, Tony nuzzles into his sleeping boy’s neck. They would talk about this. Everything would work out. They would find a way.

_____________________________

“Aunt May and I are going to look at suits. Today,” Peter blurts out and stares down at his toast. Currently, the two are sitting at the kitchen island enjoying breakfast after Tony insisted that there’s no point in going back to Queens on an empty stomach. Instead of immediately acknowledging his statement, Tony languidly finishes what’s on his holopad before regarding Peter with amusement in his eyes.

“Why Mr. Parker were you hoping I would be too busy to make time on such a short notice?” Tony drawls clearly enjoying the tension in Peter’s frame.

“Well, I didn’t exactly get a chance to tell you before I made the plans on Friday,” Peter remarks pointedly not mentioning Tony’s outburst. “Also, I forgot.”

“I was also hoping you would let Happy chauffer us to the shop. Please?” Peter adds.

Arching an eyebrow, amusement continues to twinkle in his eyes before he suddenly frowns. “Didn’t you say Homecoming is this coming Saturday?” He questions as he makes his way around to Peter’s side of the island before settling on a barstool next to him.

“Yes, hence why I need to get a suit,” Peter patiently explains.

“So, you waited until the week before Homecoming to get a suit?” Tony patronizingly inquires.

“With everything that was going on, it kinda slipped my mind,” he answers while shooting Tony a pointed look.

“So, you’re blaming me because you couldn’t keep up with your time table? That’s mature.”

“No,” Peter counters, “you’re making it sound like you threw a tiny wrench in my time table when you threw out the whole time table. So, yes because you completely rearranged my lifestyle, and no because it was partly Steve’s fault.”

“Touché. However, regardless of what I did, that still doesn’t solve your problem. We’re going to rearrange your suit scouting plans. Tell your aunt to cancel your appointment because I’m taking you somewhere infinitely better where you will definitely walk out with a suit,” Tony orders while giving him an infuriating smile.

“You do realize that I would never be able to afford the suits you wear, right?” Peter exasperatedly explains.

“Don’t worry. It’s all covered by the September Foundation,” Tony states.

“What _is_ the September Foundation?” Peter suspiciously questions as he eyes Tony.

“It’s this grant that I created. It isn’t suppose to launch until next fall, but congrats, you are now its first recipient. It’ll pay for tuition, books, and everything. The whole nine yards,” Tony replies with a wave of his hand.

“Courtesy of being the sugar baby. Thanks. I feel so special,” Peter sarcastically drawls. “You want me to perform some tricks as a thank you?”

“That would be the highlight of my day, but I thought you said you and your aunt were looking for suits. So, you still need to call her,” Tony reminds as he draws Peter onto his lap. Pulling him into a languid kiss, Peter finds himself leaning in for more as Tony pulls away.

“As much as I would love to continue this on the kitchen island, you have an aunt to call, and I need to set up the appointment. Besides, I’m looking forward to seeing you in a tailored suit. I might even get a chance to strip it off of you sometime in the near future,” Tony chuckles as he whispers the last part into his ear. Yup. Peter knows his ears are definitely red.

Scrambling off Tony’s lap, Peter grabs his phone before heading for the hallway of bedrooms to calm down and gain a sense of privacy for his conversation with Aunt May. Steeling himself for the inevitable questions, Peter walks the length of the hallway to expend the restless energy before making the call.

“Hey, Peter. Where are you? I thought you said we needed a suit for Saturday?” Aunt May immediately questions.

“Hey, Aunt May. There’s been a change in plans,” Peter hesitates.

“Mr. Stark says he’s going to help us get a suit and has already set up the appointment,” Peter winces as he finishes explaining.

“What do you mean help us? What appointment?” May immediately demands.

“Mr. Stark heard that I hadn’t gotten a suit and wanted to help out. However, he gets a say on the suit. He said he already has an appointment ready for us. We just need to show up,” Peter re-explains.

“Peter Parker! We do not need that man’s charity!” May bursts. “I can barely tolerate the current situation. I don’t like this deal that’s between you, him, and Steve. We are not going!”

“But Aunt M-” the phone is suddenly pulled out of Peter’s grasp. Startled, Peter turns around and sees Tony with his phone.

“Hey, Aunt May. I know I’ve caused you and Peter a lot of trouble, and this is sort of a way for me to make it up,” Tony explains as Peter attempts to grab the phone. Peter can hear Aunt May’s protests.

“I understand that you have misgivings about me, but I do truly want to look out for Peter’s wellbeing,” Tony reassures as he heads for the living area while fending off Peter’s hands at the same time.

“I understand I’m not the best role model, and I understand you have a lot of misgivings about Steve,” Tony pauses as he listens to Aunt May and Peter makes another attempt at the phone. However, this time, Tony doesn’t evade. Instead, he grabs Peter’s opposite arm and spins him inward before backing into the couch, effectively trapping Peter on his lap.

“Behave,” Tony hisses into his ear with the phone on mute before resuming the conversation.

“Well, part of the reason Steve had me protect Peter was because I had more resources, and he was also hoping I would discover a protege,” Tony casually drops. There’s a lull in conversation from the other side before Peter hears it start up again. He can’t quite catch, but judging by the gist of Tony’s answers, he can tell Tony is having an easier time of easing May’s worries than he did. In fact, Peter is surprised by the reassuring tone Tony is using. Instead of giving off an air of leashed arrogance, Tony is all smooth talk and responsibility. By the time Tony gets off the phone, Peter is pretty sure that Tony has convinced Aunt May to let him have a say in the suit as well as purchase it. Among other things.

“I’ll send Peter over, and the car will pick you up at 1 o'clock.” Tony stops as Aunt May says something.

“Well, he’s a bright kid. I’m merely giving him the tools that will help him climb higher,” Tony states before hanging up.

“You made that look a lot easier,” Peter states as tries squirming out of Tony’s hold.

“Well, when you’re a womanizer, you tend to learn really fast how to make yourself more likeable to the general public,” Tony replies as he tightens his hold on Peter.

“Now, unless you want to go to your aunt’s with semen running down your legs, I suggest you stop squirming,” Tony murmurs against his ear before moving his shirt out of the way to get at his collarbone.

“Stop,” Peter manages to breath out as Tony works his collarbone. “Didn’t you say I was heading back home just now?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little bit of fun first,” Tony breathes onto his skin as hands began roaming under Peter’s shirt.

“Wait, wait, wait. I’ll blow you,” Peter desperately offers because he knows that Tony loves his foreplay, and he’ll never see Aunt May if they continue as they are. The mouth moves away.

Peter turns around to see Tony giving him a very lusty and hard look. “You were a virgin when I fucked you. Do you even know how to give a blowjob?”

“You’ve done it to me, and...for the rest, you can coach me through it,” Peter says and watches as Tony’s pupils dilate before he leans back into the couch.

“On your knees,” Tony orders.

“And don’t deep-throat me because that is not a beginner-friendly move,” Tony advises as Peter kneels between Tony’s legs.

Peter mentally prepares himself before moving to unzipping Tony’s slacks and reaching in for the twitching organ. Drawing it out, a part of Peter’s fascinated by it while another part is horrified that it was inside him at one point. As Peter leans in, he’s consciously aware of Tony’s entire focus being on him as he pops the head into his mouth.

“Go as far as you're comfortable with. You can also use your hands to stimulate my ballsack, and remember to-” Tony groans and his hands gripped the back of the couch as Peter suddenly hollows his cheeks. 

“Do that. Remember to do that,” Tony manages to grit out before Peter starts using his hands and brushing his tongue on the underside of the man’s hard-on. Thinking back on his own blowjobs, Peter decides to try constricting his throat and humming. It works because Tony nearly chokes him as his hips surge forward and an expletive leaves his mouth. Thankfully, Peter’s able to move back enough to stop anything truly embarrassing from happening.

When Peter glances up, Tony’s eyes are even more dilated if that’s possible and his breath has grown increasingly rapid. However, Tony’s eyes are still riveted on Peter, watching him with a burning intensity. Growing bolder, Peter starts taking more of Tony into his mouth while his fingers massage his length partly to add more stimulation and partly to keep Tony from choking him again. As Peter alternates between a combination of sucking, tonguing, and humming, Tony’s grip on the couch seems to grow tighter. A part of Peter wonders if the couch will break under the duress before he returns his attention to the task at mouth.

“Sweetheart,” Tony growls out in warning and Peter decides that he’s going to try deep-throating for the grand finale. Taking a deep breath, Peter dives down while using the constriction of his throat to massage Tony.

“Fuck!” Tony exclaims as he releases, and Peter does his best to swallow though he’s not completely successful as he feels a dribble run down the side of his mouth when he pulls back.

Turning from the man, Peter manages to wipe off the dribble with a tissue from the table before he’s suddenly being pulled up into Tony’s lap. Tony delivers a mind-scrambling kiss before pushing Peter down for his turn. However, instead of pulling Peter out, he partly pull Peter’s pants down before swallowing him down in one go.

Peter keens at the scorching heat that envelopes his member. Fingers immediately tangle themselves in Tony’s hair as Tony works at him. There’s no foreplay this time as Peter finds himself abruptly spilling into Tony’s mouth within minutes.

“Not bad, sugar pop,” Tony says as Peter lays stunned from his earth-shaking orgasm.

“If every newly devirginized one-night stand gave head like you did, I can see what they meant about the 72 virgins in heaven,” Tony chuckles before helping Peter straighten himself out.

Peter is still a bit shaken from his orgasm when they hear the elevator go off.

“On that note, your ride is here. Be good, and I’ll see you at one,” Tony huskily bids. Unable to do anything but nod, Peter obediently follows Happy back to the car.

When Peter arrives at the apartment, he’s, understandably, mentally occupied. Still coming down from his post-orgasm high, Peter has to quickly compose himself when his aunt barrages him with questions.

“Have you eaten?”

“Mr. Stark wouldn’t let me leave before I ate.”

“What about your homework?”

“I’m working on it.”

“How have classes been?”

“Fine. The usual.”

“Is Mr. Stark treating you well?”

“Yes.” ‘Define well,’ Peter mentally questions.

“Why didn’t you tell me Stark was going to choose you as his protege?”

Peter blinks at the question. “About that. I didn’t want to say anything in case another candidate was chosen. I mean Steve did kinda shove me at him, so I wasn’t sure I would get the position,” Peter finishes as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

“Also, scholarship money is involved in all of this. So, now we won’t have to worry about college,” Peter adds in an attempt to sweeten the deal.

Sighing, Aunt May throws an exasperated look at him before taking a seat on their couch. “I really don’t like that Tony Stark, but since he’s helping you so much, even I’m not going to look this gift horse in the mouth. I’m just scared the man has ulterior motives.”

“He doesn’t, and I’ll be careful,” Peter quickly reassures and it’s technically true since he already knows what Tony’s ulterior motives are.

Smiling, Aunt May gives him a hug. “I know you can take care of yourself, and these next two years are going to fly by, but when I look at you, all I can still see is my baby boy. Please, understand that I’m just trying to protect you in the best way I can,” Aunt May confides as she rubs his back.

“I know, Aunt May, and I know you try your best,” Peter reassures as he hugs back.

Kissing the top of his head, Aunt May smiles at him. “Alright, since it’s our off day, and our suit problem has been rescheduled to the afternoon, what do you want to do?”

Contemplating for a minute, Peter finally decides. “Movie day, and we can rewatch Spy?”

Aunt May agrees, but as the movie plays, they begin to talk, and as they talk, Peter suddenly realizes how disconnected he has become from her. Reflecting back on it now, Peter realizes they had both buried themselves in work after Uncle Ben’s death. They had stopped really talking, and now, it feels like they’re back in the happier days. Before everything. Just talking. About nothing and everything.

When Happy calls them from the car at one, they’re both startled by how time has flown. Immediately, Aunt May becomes more tense, and Peter realizes she had been lost in the moment too. Now, they sit awkwardly as the space between them seems to force itself back. Not knowing how to rebridge the gap, they both gather their stuff before heading out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! I'm actually still alive. Shout out to everyone who have been patiently waiting for my next chapter! I love you guys!

When they arrive at his tailor, Tony’s attention is divided between fine tuning New York City’s waste disposal and watching Peter wear his suit selections. This is for both Tony’s benefit as well as Peter’s because, after the boy walked out in his first suit, Tony realized he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself unless those hands, and his mind, are otherwise occupied. It’s especially true since Peter had been on his knees just this morning sucking Tony off.

“Sweetheart, white is not your best color, and black over white is so overused,” Tony immediately critiques, eliminating over half the suits available in the process. While Peter sends him a withering glare at shooting down half the suits in the entire shop, his aunt, strangely enough, seems to heed his advice. It’s confusing as he can tell from her body language now and in previous encounters that she merely tolerates him. Nothing more, and nothing less. Either way, Tony manages to finish his fine tuning before they’re done and take note of the other suits that Peter looks particularly delicious in.

After two hours, they _finally_ manage to compromise on a suit that’s navy blue paired with a light blue button up and a black patterned tie. Tony looks forward to seeing the tailored finish on Peter and getting him more suits to try on. However, that’s for later.

For now, he takes the pair to a shawarma place that’s absolutely amazing for a celebratory late lunch. While Peter and his aunt plan for Homecoming, Tony watches in amusement as the two debate ordering a corsage as it’s a group date. Sitting there, they could almost be mistaken for a family if one ignores the fact he’s screwing the nephew instead of the aunt.

Eventually, the topic shifts from Homecoming to other inane topics that Tony tunes out in favor of the projects on his holopad.

“So, Peter told me that you had decided to pay for his college tuition as well as other expenses,” Tony looks up as Peter’s aunt addresses him.

“Mrs. Parker, as I said before your nephew is a very talented young man. I was impressed by the depth and grasp of his knowledge and decided to lend him a helping hand. It would be such a shame if such talent were hindered by disadvantages such as money. Besides, I know for a fact that college prices have grown abominably high since my time, and I am more than willing to offer an arrangement that can benefit both sides,” Tony charismatically answers, turning away from his holopad

“Yes, I get that, Mr. Stark. However, you never talked about any arrangements with me. Ever. When Rogers first grabbed Peter, I had no idea if I would ever see him again. Then, you suddenly showed up demanding that Peter stayed with you for over half a week, _every_ week, and I’m just suppose to accept that? Besides getting all the details from Peter, I was never consulted for any of this, and added to that, you’re also buddy, buddy with Rogers. Frankly, Mr. Stark this all seems a bit suspicious and too coincidental to be true,” May Parker vocalizes while she studies him.

‘Ahhh.’ Tony understands now. This interrogation isn’t over the money or anything; it’s about the lack of control. Essentially, what has happened is Peter’s life has changed, and she always hears about the changes through Peter, not an adult. Therefore, May Parker’s feeling out of control, and honestly, Tony can’t blame her as all of the adults at the table are far more powerful and connected than she is.

“May,” Tony starts tone practically silken, “I apologize that we never consulted you about any of this. I agree that you should have had a hand in the plans, but between Peter’s safety and the atm robbers, we couldn’t think of anything else at the time. Not to mention, if you and Peter had gone into witness protection, they would have uprooted your whole life. Steve and I were merely trying to normalize everything as much as we could.” he pointedly ignores the disbelief that crosses Peter’s face.

The speech seems to work because May minutely relaxes before coming to a decision. “Mr. Stark, I don’t like the circumstances of our meetings, but I do appreciate all that you’ve done to keep Peter safe as well as the helping hand to further his education. Things have been hard for us since my husband died. Thank you.”

“Think nothing of it,” Tony smiles back at her, charisma still oozing. Being the gentlemen he is, Tony drops Mrs. Parker off at her apartment before heading back to pick up Peter’s suit.

“How do you do that?” Peter blurts out, breaking the silence that had settled between them. “Next time Aunt May gets mad at me, I’m going to have you explain things to her.”

“No, go. I don’t do things without incentive, and the incentive for that little speech at the restaurant was that I get to stay on her good side, sweetheart. I don’t need to get on the bad side of your guardian. I learned that lesson during my wilder days,” Tony explains not looking up from his holopad.

Tony heard a scoff. “What did you have to do run out of the house naked after a parent got angry?”

“Parent, boyfriends, girlfriends, and the occasional spouses,” Tony corrects.

“Why am I not surprised?” Peter sarcastically questions.

“Considering you’re a fan, shouldn’t you already know this?” he teases before glancing up to see the red tinting Peter’s cheeks.

“Considering it’s you, it was hard _not_ to hear of your exploits,” Peter fires back.

Tony puts his holopad aside in favor of prowling over to Peter who has conveniently backed himself into a corner of the car.

“You know, Mr. Parker,” he begins between hungry kisses. “If you would like to utilize my negotiation skills, I would be more than happy to comply, however I would be in need of an incentive.”

Sliding into the seat beside Peter, Tony pulls him onto his lap never once breaking their rhythm.

“I would love to start a round of car sex right now, but we’ve got a tailor to see. However, we can have a round later. With me, striping that suit off you,” he breathes against Peter’s lips.

“We’d ruined the suit,” Peter feebly protests even as he still accepts the drawn out kisses.

“Sweetheart, the guy has your measurements, and with a snap of a finger, I can have five more suits lined up and ready to go. Now, let’s make sure the suit fits snug before we decide on anything else,” Tony murmurs with one last kiss as the car comes to a stop.

As it turns out, the suit is _perfect_. The navy blue contrasts with Peter’s skin perfectly while the tie and button up provide a matching assembly. When the suit is buttoned, Tony is delighted to find that it emphasizes the cut of Peter’s waist. Observing the young man, Tony smirks as Peter’s cheeks tint under his heated gaze while the tailor fusses over the tiny details of his suit.

“Mr. Stark, I need to make a few minor adjustments to the suit. If you would like to wait, it will only take a few minutes,” the tailor calmly explains.

“Of course, I would be more than happy to wait,” Tony answers as Peter heads toward the changing room again.

As soon as Peter’s back is covered by the curtains, Tony is striding towards the tailor.

Lowering his voice to a whisper, Tony goes into comprehensive detail about five other suits he wants the man to make for Peter. Like a man of his profession, the tailor merely nods and poises a few pointed questions before giving Tony a rough time estimate. Tony likes the man because he has always been discreet, a must since most of his clients are high-profile. Quietly thanking the man, they manage to adjourn the discussion right as Peter walks out.

Throwing them a confused look, Peter’s eyes darts between them as if sensing something amiss. However, the tailor’s polite expression gives nothing away as he takes the suit from Peter while Tony gives him his usual smirk.

“What were you two talking about?” Peter hesitantly voices.

“About the minor adjustments to your suit, Mr. Parker. What else would we talk about?” Tony amusingly queries. Tony promptly makes his way back to the waiting couch and beckons Peter over. Wearily, Peter complies but takes a seat on the other side of the couch. Undaunted, Tony effortlessly hauls Peter to his side by the waist.

“Shouldn’t we be more discreet?” Peter demands as he tries to pull away.

Smirking, Tony merely tightens his hold. “Dollface, the reason why a lot of high-profile people use this tailor is _because_ he’s discreet. The man has a reputation of keeping his mouth shut tighter than my firewalls. We don’t have to worry about anything. Besides, when you work for the people he does, you figure out pretty quick that people with power and money are not to be messed with.”

“You included,” Peter more states than questions.

“Especially me, darling,” Tony purrs as he leans in for a kiss. However, Peter resists. Even with his hold on Peter’s waist, years of parkour had given him the flexibility to easily bend back away from him.

“Fine. We’ll continue this back home,” Tony promises with a growl before releasing him. However, instead of awkwardly falling back onto the couch, Peter naturally flipped himself over the arm of the couch before bowing flourishly.

“Show off,” Tony huffs while Peter smirks.

“Mr. Stark. Mr. Parker, the suit is ready,” the tailor interrupts while beckoning Peter towards the changing room once more. Tony watches as Peter murmurs his thanks before taking the suit back into the changing room one last time. Striding up beside the silent man, Tony waits for the finished product. When Peter strides out, Tony gives him another appraising look before turning to the tailor.

“Your work is perfect as always.”

“If it wasn’t by this time, Mr. Stark you wouldn’t be here,” the man merely states. “However, I am glad that my services are to your satisfaction.” Nodding at the man, Tony suddenly notices something is amiss.

“Stop fidgeting,” Tony orders as he strides up to take a closer look.

‘It’s the tie,’ Tony abruptly realizes. Reaching out, Tony quickly straightens Peter’s tie.

“Rule of wearing a suit: either have no tie or a straight tie. Never let it be crooked,” Tony declares. Moving around Peter, Tony runs his hands along the suit, partly admiring the fit and partly admiring the body underneath.

“I’m not hiding a gun underneath,” Peter announces, and Tony can feel him rolling his eyes at him for what he thinks is groping.

“Settle your feathers, young buck. I’m just making sure the suit is right,” Tony fires back while stepping back for one final look. “A suit should always fit like a glove. Not too tight and not too loose. How do the rich always look so good? It’s because the clothes they wear fits them perfectly. It’s also why people find me so irresistible.”

Peter throws him an unimpressed look. “Really? I thought it was because of your charming personality and bedside manner,” Peter drawls and makes his way back into the changing rooms.

Shaking his head at the sass, Tony contemplates buying him a gag as joke before filing it away for later. Peter walks out with the suit gingerly draped over an arm, and the tailor is quick to take it from him to wrap.

“Next time, Mr. Parker this will not take so long since I already have your measurements. Mr. Stark. Gentlemen, have a good evening,” the tailor says by way of a farewell while entrusting the suit to Tony. Turning away from the two, the tailor and Tony both ignore Peter’s confused stare with the tailor moving deeper into the store, and Tony heading out the front door.

“Wait, what does he mean next time?” Peter inquires as he catches up to Tony who opens the car door for him while passing off the suit to Happy.

“He says that to everyone,” Tony dismisses as he slides in after Peter. “In his line of work, manners is a must, discretion is the key to income, and satisfaction must be guaranteed unless the customer is a total ass.”

Shooting a look of disbelief at him, Peter attempts to resume the conversation. However, Tony kisses him breathless before pinning him to his chest. Tugging at Peter’s shirt, Tony pushes it aside to mark along the collarbone as Peter groans from the sharp pain, pleasure of his teeth.

“I thought you said we were going to wait until we got back to the penthouse. Also, that guy definitely doesn’t mean that as a one-time deal. What were you two discussing while I was changing?” Peter somehow manages to question. A challenge Tony gladly accepts, and he directs Peter into another kiss using the grip on his hair. Apparently uncomfortable with having to twist his head over his shoulder, Peter breaks the kiss to face Tony instead. Whom without hesitation, pins Peter down on the car seats as he continues their lip lock. Legs instinctively encircle his hips, and Tony snakes a hand under Peter’s shirt to caress a nipple. Their rutting up against each other, and Tony knows if he doesn’t do something, they’re both going to cream their pants. However, Tony finds it _really_ hard to care when Peter enthusiastically continues their make out session.

But, as much as Tony wants to keep going, he also doesn’t want Happy to see him creaming his pants like some high schooler. With that in mind, Tony lifts his head, forcing an interlude into their make out session.

“I hate to say it, baby doll, but I think you had a point about wai-Shit!” Tony curses as his little vixen runs his tongue along his throat.

“Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” he demands as Peter mouths at his throat.

Peter makes a noise somewhere between smug and surprise. “I wasn’t sure you’d like that. I figured I’d give it a try. If you didn’t like it, you would end our make out session, and if you did, we don’t really have enough time to screw in here. So, either way, you get a case of the blue balls,” Peter finishes as he clings to Tony like a spider monkey.

Growling, Tony attacks Peter’s mouth with renewed vigor. Creamed pants or not, Tony would be damned before he let some newly devirginized high schooler get the best of him. Snapping his hips forward, satisfaction rushes through Tony at Peter’s surprised squeak, but the little shit needs to pay for that stunt he pulled. Without pause, he surges back and shoves Peter against the car door. Dazed and surprised by the sudden lack of stimulation, the delay is all Tony needs to put Peter’s back to his chest. However, instead of turning Peter’s head for a kiss, Tony scrapes at his collarbone with his teeth, eliciting a throaty moan from Peter.

“Y-Y-You’re doing thi-this on purpose!” Peter manages to stutter out but keens when Tony bites down on his collar.

“Who's got a case of the blue balls now, doll?” he deviously chuckles. Peter moans when Tony draws his ear into his mouth.

A knock suddenly startles them. Tony slides Peter off his lap and onto the seat beside him right as the door opens.

“Boss, we’re here,” Happy reports. “Also, I’ve dropped you two off in the garage so nobody sees what’s going on. By the way, please tell me he’s decent.”

Tony ignores him and steps out of the car.

“Give me the suit in the morning,” Tony says, heading for the elevator, as Happy attempts to pass off the suit.

“Grab my pad,” Tony calls out to Peter who complies before scrambling after him.

“Put the pad down,” he orders as soon as they get into the elevator and watches as he leans the pad against the wall. Curling his fingers around the hood of Peter’s zip-up hoodie, he practically rips the hoodie as he pulls Peter into the opposite wall. Lips meet again in a frenzied heat, and he yanks the coat off of Peter while his boy fumbles with his waistcoat buttons. Shucking his suit jacket, Tony helps Peter with the buttons.

“Why do you have to wear so many buttons?” Peter snarls against his mouth when he comes up against the buttons of his button up while Tony is busy sliding out of the waistcoat.

“Next time, I’ll fuck you in my workshop clothes,” he promises, lips not once leaving Peter’s. The elevator door opens just as the last button is undone. As Peter stumbles out of the elevator backwards, Tony grabs the end of his nerdy t-shirt and watches as the thing peels itself away revealing a blank canvas that his mouth waters at the sight of.

Mouths rejoin as Tony guides the kid towards the bedroom. While Tony shrugs off his button up, Peter works at his belt, unlatching the belt before doing the same to the buttons and zipper. Leaving their clothes scattered across the hallway, the hit the bed naked. Reaching into the drawer beside the bed, Tony fumbles around for the lube while Peter locks ankles around his waist.

Breaking the kiss, Tony groans when the boy latches onto his neck. “Sweetheart, I’ve got to prepare you. I promise you, you do not want to experience a dry fuck.”

As the kid nibbles at his throat, Tony hastily coats his fingers before sliding one inside the teen beneath him. Moving the finger in and out, Tony adds a second before going in search of the prostate. When Tony finds it, Peter throws his head back and his ankles unlock as he keens. Giving him a few more stretches, Tony adds the third finger and gives a few quick pumps before lubing himself up and slowly pushing inside.

When Peter relocks his ankles around his waist and suddenly surges up, they groan in unison as the act pushes Tony’s cock into that tight and constricting heat. Distracting the boy with his kiss, Tony attentively waits as Peter adjusts and seats them against the headboard.

“Move,” Peter demands against his lips, and Tony complies. Starting slow, Tony steadily speeds up as their mouths become more frenzied. They’re both close, and he gives a few yanks at Peter’s cock before suddenly the boy is tightening around him as he comes. Grunting, Tony comes as his boy continues attacking his mouth.

When they finally break apart to catch a breath, Peter is still impaled on Tony’s cock and seems content to stay there.

“You know, we can take a break before the main course, right?” Tony quips when Peter leans in for a languid kiss and shifts his hips.

Tony feels Peter smile against his lips. “Getting old? Longer refractory periods are required now?” Peter teases.

Tony thrusts up in retaliation. “I maybe older, sweetheart, but I’m not that easy to please,” Tony growls as Peter groans.

“Show me what you’ve got, old man,” Peter challenges, and so, Tony does.  
*

“You do realize you don’t _have_ to buy me things, right?” Peter questions later after the third round. Laying there satiated, Tony revels in Peter’s warmth as the kid lays draped across his body, head in the crook of his neck while a finger dances along the ring of metal on his chest.

“I do as I please, sweetheart. And if buying you a suit is what pleases me, that’s what I’m damn well doing,” Tony rumbles out.

“Like anyone could stop you,” Peter scoffs. “It just feels weird.”

By the tone of his voice, Tony knows where this is heading.

“Stop that,” Tony tightens his hold on the boy and tilts his head up for a kiss. This time, Peter’s lips are hesitant to meet his. However, Tony has no such scruples and presses their mouths together. The heat is still there, however the urge isn’t. So, instead, lips move against each other, slow and unhurried. When Peter draws back, his eyes search for something on Tony’s face.

Tony, for all his usual snark, merely assesses the boy in return, eyes roaming over the uncertain features and letting them convey Tony’s desires. Whatever his boy finds, seems to satisfy him as he settles back into Tony’s side, draping a hand over Tony’s chest. In return, he presses a kiss against the side of his head before gently stroking the skin beneath his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you can't tell. The end is drawing near! We're almost done! Afterwards, I'll be able to post my new story. If any of you have stopped by my tumblr, then you know I had a thing for demonPeter a while back. *hint hint* Anywho. Enjoy the show, and let's all root for our OTP!

Awareness comes back to Peter slowly as he drifts in a relaxed state between sleep and reality. Though his pillow is hard, it’s warm, and Peter is tempted to skip school just to stay in the high-thread count bed. However, Aunt May would kill him.

Opening his eyes, Peter realizes his pillow is actually Tony. In fact, he’s draped across the man's arm slung around his waist.

“JARVIS, what time is it?” Peter whispers and one of Tony’s window dimly lights up in response.

“Thanks,” Peter whispers and makes to get up before the sight of Tony stops him. A part of Peter suddenly remembers that Tony has always been the one to wake first except for that one time. However, most of him is focused on the fact that Tony looks so much younger and relaxed in his sleep. In sleep, the stress lines fade, shedding years off his face. He wonders how many have had the honor of seeing a view like this. Peter’s willing to bet not many.

Peter is now _really, really_ tempted to skip school, but he can’t. So, he compromises. Letting what feels natural guide him, he gives Tony a slow peck on his cheek before quietly disentangling himself from the man to get ready for school.

Coming out of the bathroom, he finds Tony still sleeping. Without pause, Peter quietly changes into his clothes and gathers his stuff before leaving for the living room. Upon seeing the scattered clothes from last night, blushing, Peter quickly gathers the clothes before making his way back into Tony’s room to throw them in the hamper. As he leaves, he allows himself to give Tony one more peck.

“Happy Hogan is waiting downstairs with your breakfast,” JARVIS says as soon as he’s in the common area again.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Peter answers before making his way down to Happy. On the way to school, he eats in the car. Apparently, Happy or JARVIS had decided to go with Burger King as the option, and they’d spared no expense as Peter had leftovers _after_ he was full.

“Happy, what do I do with the rest of this?” Peter inquires, uncomfortable with just leaving it in the backseat.

“Give it to your friends,” Happy answers, straight and to the point. So, Peter does.

When Peter arrives in the halls of Midtown High, he’s immediately flanked by Ned and MJ.

“You get your suit?” MJ immediately inquires as she takes the bag out of Peter’s hand.

“Yeah, I actually found one,” Peter replies as he watches her riffle through the bag before scrunching her nose up.

“Nothing in here is environment, animal, or people friendly,” MJ accuses as she nabs a bag of hash browns before handing it off to Ned.

“I didn’t order it. The driver did,” Peter explains and Ned and MJ both stop.

“What driver?”

“Since when do you have a driver, Parker?” His friends demand.

“Actually, he’s Mr. Stark’s driver, and I’m just borrowing him to get to school,” Peter hastily explains.

“Why would you need Mr. Stark’s driver?” MJ perceptively zeros in.

“He and I were working on something, and we got carried away so I stayed in one of the guestrooms,” Peter lies as one hand comes up to scratch the back of his head. That turns out to be a mistake. Peter doesn’t realizes it until he sees Ned’s mouth fall open and MJ eyes his wrist.

“Where did you get that watch? It looks expensive!” Ned exclaims as they both grab Peter’s wrist to get a closer look. Belatedly, Peter realizes he had unconsciously been hiding it along with the belt abrasions Tony had given him from the first time. Peter had also ensured that the watch was with him at all times, unwilling to test the seriousness of Tony’s threat.

“Yeah, Mr. Stark gave it to me because I’m late a lot,” Peter’s brain somehow manages to come up with the excuse.

“So, you get to work with Tony Stark, _and_ he gives you free stuff! I’m so jealous!” Ned exclaims.

“That sounds kinda like a sugar daddy move,” MJ bluntly states with a sniff.

“It’s not!” Peter exclaims while trying to keep a blush down. “He just sort of shoved it at me.”

“Mumbled something about how a kid like me couldn’t tell time,” Peter rolls with the lie. “Anyway, we’re getting off topic. I got the suit.”

“What color is it?” MJ asks. “I really hope it won’t clash with what everyone else’s wearing.”

“It’s navy blue, and it took us two hours to finally decide on it,” Peter complains. “Mr. Stark decided it would be entertaining to go with us and eliminated half the suits in the entire store in two sentences and Aunt May _listened_.”

“Well, at least you finally got a suit. Chin up, Parker. It was worth it,” MJ snorts with amusement.

“Yeah, see you later, Peter. Also, I think Liz is going to try to pull us into helping out with prom. So, we’re going to be busy all week,” Ned adds as they head towards their respective classes.

As it turns out, Ned’s right. When any of them had a free period, and even during lunch, Liz would somehow find them and rope them into helping her. Of course, she was their captain for the decathlon and that gave her access to their schedules, but...still.

When 2:45 rolls around, Peter nearly sighs in relief. He has no problems helping out with prom, but Liz’s a perfectionist at heart, and perfectionists, are sometimes hard to please. With that in mind, Peter makes his way towards the bakery.

Skidding into the bakery, Peter feels his phone go off but ignores it as the shop is swamped. Maneuvering into the office, Peter quickly slides his backpack off before heading back out to note down what needs to be restocked.

“Hey, Aunt May,” Peter greets as he zips pass her and sees the relieved smile she gives him out of the corner of his eye. Quickly, turning to give her a smile, Peter then heads into the kitchen and grabs a tray of apple turnovers.

“I got it,” Aunt May says and Peter looks up to see her heading out front with the tray. Bringing up the list in his head, Peter swiftly pulls all of the trays that are needed out onto the table before heading out front with one as well. Between the two of them, all of the pastries are soon restocked.

“Hey, Pete. Someone just called in an order for a dozen apple strudels, a dozen of the almond cappuccino muffins, and two dozen strawberry croissants. Can you get those ready for me?” Aunt May calls out.

“On it,” Peter exclaims as he grabs 4 boxes before heading back. Acting on autopilot, Peter plucks a tong from the kitchen rack before delicately assembling the orders into their respective boxes and taking it to the pick up station. Since Peter knows May can handle the front while he’s in the back, he doesn’t bother asking if she needs anything. Instead, Peter focuses his attention on his machine. Eyes scan the contraption as it alternates between folding and massaging the dough. With a hum of approval, Peter adds some ingredients to the dough before letting it resume its work. Glancing at the racks of pastries, Peter takes stock of what’s left. Deftly, Peter’s brain catalogues and evaluates what may or may not need replacing before taking out the corresponding ingredients.

“Hey, you,” Aunt May suddenly greets from behind him.

Turning around, Peter smiles, “The front’s already calmed down?”

“Now that everything in the front’s restocked, they should be able to get along without me for a few minutes. How are things back here?” May questions as her eyes also catalogue the available pastries.

“They’re great,” he responds. “But, we need to make more of the almond cappuccino muffins, strawberry croissants, and cream cheese tarts.”

“Yeah, we definitely need more muffins and croissants, but hold off on the tarts. They’re not as popular. Why don’t you go out front while I do the muffins instead?” Aunt May suggests.

“You sure?” Peter queries. “I mean I don’t mind doing them.”

At May’s reassuring nod, Peter complies and lets her take over. The front has died down a lot in comparison to when he first came in. Of course, that’s expected of a bakery. People usually ordered what they want and are quick to leave. With the front under control, Peter quickly makes a detour to the office for his phone. He’s made it a habit of leaving it under the counter or in the office after his previous one cracked from being in his pocket while he was bent over.

Opening it, he sees a text from Tony.

‘Change of plans. I’m heading out of town this week. Stay out of trouble, and keep the watch on. I’ll see you Sunday.’-TS

‘Will do’-PP

Well, at least he can help Aunt May more. Glancing up to scan for any customers, Peter’s startled to find Happy in the shop.

“Can I help you?” Peter uncertainly greets as he makes his way to the front.

“Yeah, I’m here to pick up an order for a dozen apple strudels, a dozen almond cappuccino muffins, and two dozen strawberry croissants,” Happy states while looking down at his phone. “Tony says apparently they’re to die for, and it’s a treat to himself if he’s going to have to spend a week with shitty company. So, chop chop.”

Turning from Happy, Peter promptly grabs his order and gives him a total. Without looking up, Happy uses a company card to pay for the pastries before heading out with the order.

“Have a good day,” Peter calls after him though he gets no response. Sagging into the counter, Peter sighs in relief from the bit of news. Knowing Tony’s going to be gone for the week would do him some good, the man always manages to scramble his thoughts. When he’s around him, wires that shouldn’t be crossed do. The sex’s great, but it isn’t just physical. Whatever's between them is complicated, and Peter Parker does not need complicated in his life right now. Pushing aside his thoughts for now, Peter begins to mentally rearrange his weekly schedule. Since he’s already informed Aunt May of his plans for Homecoming. Now, all they can do is wait.

The doorbell rings, and Peter looks up to see Happy again. However, this time, Happy has his suit.

“Almost forgot this. Tony told me to drop it off,” Happy states as he hands off the suit. “Keep it clean.”

“Thanks. Can I ask you a question in confidence that it won’t get back to anybody?” Peter suddenly blurts out.

“You just did,” Happy remarks while scrolling through his phone not missing a beat.

“What do you think of Tony and I?” Peter whispers as he glances around to make sure no one’s within earshot.

Sighing, Happy seems to look to the ceiling for deliverance before answering. “Look, kid. Tony doesn’t have the best track record for these kind of things, so whenever stuff like this happens, everyone disapproves. Unfortunately, that doesn’t mean he listens, so we just roll with it.”

As Happy walks back out of the store, Peter’s left even more befuddled than before. On one hand, Happy didn’t explicitly state that he approved, but he didn’t explicit state that he disapproved either. Apparently, it’s just a case of Tony will be Tony. Peter sags into the counter again as he contemplates the complexities of his life. Namely one Tony Stark.  
*  
Throughout the rest of the week, Peter’s life alternates between the bakery, school, and Homecoming decorations. Once Aunt May finds out that he would be with her all week, she takes him out for a celebratory dinner at Prachya Thai where she drills him about how things are going. Although, he can tell what his aunt really wants to ask is how are things going with Mr. Stark. Reflecting on the past few weeks, Peter realizes that being with Tony has excessively cut into any and all time with Aunt May. So, it’s understandable she’s concerned.

“How are things with Stark?” May finally decides to bite the bullet.

“They’re good,” Peter immediately states. “We haven’t really started, but he’s introduced me to some of his projects. I actually got a chance to look at his AI’s code. It’s so cool, Aunt May. JARVIS, makes Galaxy look like a first grader! I also managed to point out some minor details that tightened his code so that was fun.”

As Aunt May smiles, Peter continues to ramble about some of Stark’s projects. At least, the ones he thinks are safe to mention since mentioning the armor’s a definite no go. It’s been awhile since he’s rambled to this extent about science, and it feels good. Almost like before.

“You know, I haven’t seen you like this in awhile,” Aunt May suddenly interrupts as she gives him a soft and affectionate smile.

“I know these past few months have been hard on you,” Aunt May continues while gently squeezing Peter’s hand. “But, I am so grateful by how helpful you’ve been.”

“Aunt May, it’s no problem. I like helping you out, and it’s the least I could do,” Peter reassures, gently squeezing back.

Shaking her head, May begins. “No, it’s not. You shouldn’t have to give up time with your friends and from school because of me. At this age, you should be focusing on yourself and things like the Stark Internship. Not my problems.”

Moving around the table, Peter quickly hugs her. “I love you, Aunt May, and I don’t mind.”

“I love you, too,” is all May says as she clutches him as if afraid that he would disappear. Just like Ben had. In response, Peter only hugs her harder.

In the end, the real topic of discussion never comes up. And, as it turns out, Ned and MJ’s prediction are spot on. Liz does call window seat, and therefore, Peter’s stuck in the middle.

“Seriously,” Liz verbalizes in disbelief. “You all called dibs on seats before me? How did you know which seat I would pick?”

“Well, we figure you were more likely to go for shotgun or window seat,” Ned explains as they’re on the way to the dance. “Either way, Pete was going to lose.”

“Thanks, guys. You all make me feel so loved,” Peter sarcastically gripes from the middle seat.

“Considering you look like James Bond in that suit, you can afford to feel the love,” MJ remarks as she scrolls through her phone. “Besides, where did you get that suit? It looks tailored and expensive.”

“Yeah, Pete. You look like a celebrity in that,” Liz pipes in.

“Tony Stark might have helped picked it out,” Peter awkwardly admits, a blush painting his cheeks.

Liz gawks. “Tony Stark. How do you know Tony Stark?”

“Peter got an internship from him, but he doesn’t want to tell anyone about it,” Ned helpfully supplies.

“Why did you never tell me, Pete? I’m your decathlon captain,” Liz jokingly states. “Good for you though, Pete. You deserve it. How long have you had it?”

“A few weeks now,” Peter replies.

“Speaking of a few weeks ago,” MJ suddenly interrupts. “Take a look at this.”

With that, MJ turns the volume up on her phone.

“The suspects are still at large, but police have found the van that was used in the robbery. The van in question was found in an abandoned parking lot, and investigators have stated that there have been no new leads. Currently, as it is an ongoing investigation, the investigators have also opted not to comment. However, they were very grateful that no one was harmed during the ensuing chase and shootout as the weapons were reportedly able to slice cars apart. Now, Tony Stark has stated that there is no connection between his company and these weapons, however where else would you get weapons like this if not from the biggest seller in high-tech weaponry.”

“That is scary,” Liz immediately states.

“At least you don’t live in the area,” MJ states before suddenly tilting her head. “Peter, you live in the area. Did you hear or see anything that night?”

“No, why?” Peter immediately dismisses.

“Because, I remember we were having a Star Wars marathon that night, and you forgot the time. That, resulted in your aunt calling to tell you, you were out way past curfew and that you were grounded when you got home. If I remember correctly, you usually take the road in front of Mr. Delmar’s shop on the way home. So, that should put you there at around the time of the robbery,” MJ accurately and scarily deduces.

“I actually took a detour route home that night. So, I didn’t see anything, but now that I think about it, I think I might have seen a few flashes of light. I thought they were just concert lights or something,” Peter says, giving the partial truth. Turning his gaze forward, Peter glances in the rearview mirror only to find Mr. Toomes suddenly studying him intently. When Peter flicks his eyes back into the rearview mirror again, Mr. Toomes quickly refocuses his gaze on the road.

“Good thing you did then, Peter. That’s some luck,” Liz says and Peter echoes in agreement.

“Yeah, Peter. What luck? Though I would have loved to get a glance at the tech used to slice a car in half. Can you imagine what kind of power source would be under there!” Ned exclaims in excitement at the thought of the tech.

“Yeah,” Peter echoes.

To Peter’s relief, the car pulls up to the school at that moment, ending the conversation.

“Have fun, gumdrop,” Mr. Toomes called after Liz as she got out. Then, more quietly, Mr. Toomes addresses Peter. “You know. You’re a curious bird, Mr. Parker. But, you shouldn’t pick up everything shiny you come across.”


	15. Chapter 15

Peter freezes at the statement.

“Peter?” Liz questions in concern as Ned and MJ move further ahead towards the entrance of dance. “You coming?”

“Go on in, gumdrop. I’m gonna give Peter the dad talk since he’s the closest thing you’ve got to a date.”

“Dad, really?” Liz gives her father an exasperated look.

“Hey, I’ve been practicing this. I promise I won’t scare him off, just warn him not to hurt you,” Mr. Toomes says with a smile.

“He’s not going to hurt me, dad,” Liz states with a roll of her eyes but complies. “Don’t let the talk scare you, Pete.”

“Now,” Mr. Toomes turns around to scrutinize him as soon as Liz is out of sight. “You’re a good kid, Pete. You’re helpful to your aunt, but people talk. My guys had heard the rumors about a debt and Steve Rogers, but I didn’t expect him to actually involve Tony Stark. There were rumors about Rogers keeping one ear on the streets for Stark, but I thought they were just rumors. It’s irritating to know they’re actually true.”

Mr. Toomes scoffs before continuing. “Anyway, that isn’t something you should be worrying about, but I do need that power core back.”

“What power core?” Peter immediately denies.

“Good answer, but the thing wasn’t picked up by police. Also, you’re a really bad liar, Parker. You’re body language is full of red flags. That’s a compliment by the way,” Toomes chuckles.

“Meet me here again at 4:00 am. Give me the power core, and eventually, you’ll be able to go back to your normal life once Rogers and Stark figure out that I’m not after you anymore. Now, go have fun at the party.” Toomes says as he jerks his head at the entrance.

Peter wastes no time getting out. Making for the entrance, Peter quickly gathers himself before going inside. Homecoming goes by in a blur. Peter is vaguely aware that he laughed and acted like he had a good time, but most of him is focused on the his dilemma. When the dance ends, Peter makes an excuse about needing to get up early before calling Aunt May to come pick him up. When Aunt May arrives, she’s predictably gushing. Ecstatic that her nephew had gone to Homecoming. However, Peter barely hears a word she says.

“Pete, are you okay?”

Peter startles out of his thoughts at the question. Turning to Aunt May, he notes the concern in her face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just tonight was crazy, and I think I might have overdone it a little,” Peter answers as they arrive at the apartment. “In fact, I think I’ll turn in early tonight.”

“Okay. If that’s what you want,” Aunt May concedes. The ride up is quiet, and once in the apartment, Peter quickly bids her ‘good night’ before heading to his room. Immediately, Peter strips out of his suit and into normal attire before digging under his bed for the power core. Unwrapping it, Peter studies it once more.

It clicks. This looks similar to Tony’s miniaturized palladium arc reactor. However, Peter remembers the glow on Tony’s being a lot fainter. Parts of a half-cocked plan begin to assemble within his mind, and Peter knows what he has to do. Turning from the core, Peter quickly awakens his computer and begins typing out code. He’s going to give the core to Toomes but not before he adds his own modifications to it, and for that, he needs JARVIS. Although, he hasn’t seen all of JARVIS’s code, he remembers enough that he would only need to add a few lines to his code for him to gain limited access for a few hours. And truly, that’s all he needs because JARVIS will be sure to look for a loophole as soon as Peter enters the new lines.

Typing the lines out, Peter quickly downloads the code into his phone before heading out the fire escape with the core in his backpack. He takes the train to the closest station near Stark Tower, refining his code on the ride. Deciding not to risk the front entrance, Peter heads for the elevator inside the garage.

“JARVIS?” Peter questions as he nears the elevator. “Hey, buddy. I left a paper here that I was working on. Could you let me up so I can get it?”

Peter holds his breath as JARVIS seems to slowly process his request. His ulterior motive is actually stalling until his phone connects to the Stark Tower wifi. The elevator quietly opens with a ‘ding’, and Peter lets out his breath.

“Thanks, buddy,” Peter says before directing his phone at the nearest sensor and uploading the code. As soon as the elevator opens, Peter heads for Tony’s workshop.

Taking a breath before the moment of truth, Peter orders, “JARVIS, unlock the door.”

The mechanism lock turns green, and Peter let's out of breathy laugh of disbelief. Opening the door, Peter heads straight for the ‘Tony Stark has a heart reward’ and doesn’t hesitate to break the casing before putting Toomes’ power core beside it for comparison. As he remembers, Toomes’ core clearly has more juice than Tony’s.

“JARVIS, scan both, and tell me how to eject the Palladium core on both,” Peter immediately commands as he glances between them. There are slight differences in designs. Nothing big, however they’re big enough that he won’t be able to switch it out without Toomes noticing.

“For Sir’s reactor, I merely have to eject the core. However, the one you have brought requires you to compress and twist the outer shell,” JARVIS answers.

“Eject the core, JARVIS,” Peter immediately orders as he follows instructions on Toomes’ core. He quickly places Toomes’ palladium core inside Tony’s arc reactor before setting the other core aside to examine the inwards of Toomes’ arc reactor.

“JARVIS, Tony told me the palladium core doesn’t have a lot of power. How much damage would it do if I were to destabilize the entire thing?” Peter questions.

“Due to the tiny design flaws, the blast would be relatively small. However, I would not suggest it,” JARVIS responds.

“Noted, now, tell me how to destabilize the core,” Peter commands.

A beat of silence. “Cutting the green wire would destabilize the core in a way that would minimize the blast. However, as the core would destabilize upon discharge, I would not recommend holding the weaponized core at that time.” 

Peter quickly cuts said wire before reassembling Toomes’ reactor to its original state and placing it back in his bag. Glancing around, Peter looks among the various inventions for his web-shooters. His invention had been locked in the lab after Tony’s first encounter with them citing that he would get into less trouble without them. Spotting them, Peter straps them on before heading to the elevator.

“Thanks, JARVIS. Mute,” Peter orders as he reaches the elevator. Tapping the button, Peter waits for the elevator to open; however when it opens, it’s not empty.

__________________________________

The abrupt trip to California had been a pain in the ass and would have been avoidable if people had just _followed_ instructions. However, that’s apparently too much to ask. Although it’s nice to check up on his home in California, nowadays, his taste lean more towards New York. Glancing up from his holopad as the elevator opens, Tony’s surprised to see Peter in his penthouse.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing here?” Tony inquires, eyes narrowing at the boy’s uncomfortable stance. Stepping out of the elevator, Tony slowly steers him towards the wall.

“I was just getting my homework,” Peter lies, and Tony knows he’s lying because Peter’s a bad liar and his body language practically gives it away.

“Really? At almost 2:30 in the morning?” Tony distractedly questions as he checks his phone.

“Yeah,” Peter replies as he backs toward the living area since Tony’s purposely blocking his route to the elevator. “I just remembered it was due Monday, and I don’t think I would have enough time to do it Sunday.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Tony decides to ask JARVIS. “Is that true, buddy?”

The small sound of Peter’s adhesive shooters are the only reply.

“Son of a bitch,” Tony swears as he attempts to lunge for Peter with his feet glued to the floor. 

“What did you do to, JARVIS?” Tony venomously spat. “When I get out of this, you’re gonna wish those arms dealers had found you instead.”

Peter heads for the elevator but seems to hesitate at it’s entrance for a moment.

“What I had to do.” He finally reveals before getting in. He never looks back. A part of Tony aches at that fact.

It takes awhile for Tony to get out of the adhesive, but he does get out, though his shoes and pants are not so lucky.

Immediately, Tony heads for his lab and uses his override to open the door. Once inside, he scans the area and realizes Pep’s award is shattered on the floor. His heart drops at the implication. Peter has stolen the arc reactor.

Tony moves closer to the mess. 

No.

Peter didn’t steal the arc reactor. In fact, the old thing is sitting innocently on the table. Taking a closer look, Tony looks around again but finds nothing missing except for Peter’s shooters. What the hell?

Tony walks to his computer and starts looking at JARVIS’s code. Immediately, Tony sees what Peter’s added and snorts in admiration at the boy’s genius. The kid hadn’t even attempted to kick Tony out of the system. In fact, Peter had merely installed himself as a secondary administrator that could control JARVIS. This gave Peter access to most things, however Tony still had control, and on top of that, the kid had put JARVIS on mute.

“Unmute, JARVIS. Pull up the feed from the moment he arrived until the moment he left. I want to see what the hell he was doing,” Tony orders.

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS immediately complies. Tony calmly watches as Peter enters the building through the garage and uses the bullshit excuse to get into the elevator. He’s impressed that the kid thought of connecting to the wifi and using it insert the subroutine into JARVIS’s system. Of course, that isn’t the best way to hack his system, but if one only needed access for a few hours, that method would certainly do the trick. Refocusing on the screen, Tony smiles when Peter let’s out a laugh of disbelief that his elementary trick had actually worked.

However, the smile disappears when Peter pulls a second arc reactor from his bag.

“Where the hell did he get that?” Tony frowns as he continues watching the feed. The frown grows as he watches Peter switch out the palladium cores before destabilizing the one he brought.

“JARVIS, bring up the scans of Peter’s core. Also, what’s the power percentage of my old arc reactor?” Tony questions as the scans of the core pop up in front of him.

“You’re reactor is currently at 88% power,” JARVIS replies.

“And, what was the percentage before?,” Tony continues.

“0.5%, Sir,” JARVIS answers.

“And, hypothetically, if the core were to explode how big would the blast be?” Tony continues.

“As I stated before, Sir. The blast would be relatively small,” JARVIS replies.

Staring at the frozen feed of Peter, Tony’s thoughts rattle in his head. Then, everything clicks.

“You weren’t just a bystander. Were you, sweetheart? And now, the arms dealer want what you took. Which means they’ve found Peter! Shit! JARVIS, my suit! And, give me Peter’s coordinates.” Tony orders as pieces of his suits fly at him. He takes off from the tower’s open balcony and heads for Queens.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Here it is guys! The final chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing to my story. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did riding it, and definitely be on the look out for my next work!

“JARVIS, how are we doing on those coordinates?” Tony demands.

“I am currently attempting to track Mr. Parker’s phone as he removed his watch in the tower’s elevator. However, he seems to have anticipated this and has scrambled the signal.”

“Well, track faster,” Tony orders as he begins scanning the streets.

“I swear to god when I find that little troublemaker I am going to weld that watch onto his wrist,” Tony mutters under his breath. “Going after people like that without even informing anyone. What is the kid thinking!”

“Sir,” JARVIS suddenly interrupts. “I have located Mr. Parker. He appears to be heading towards his school.”

“At four in the morning?” Tony questions.

“It appears so.” Tony doesn’t respond as JARVIS uploads the directions, merely powers his thrusters accordingly. When Tony nears the school, he slows down while continuously scanning the streets for Peter. He takes care to keep above the city to a certain extent as the sound of his thrusters would surely draw attention. Suddenly, a blast of light from behind the school catches his attention. 

Moving closer, Tony hovers above and sees the remains of a weapon off to the side. Three men surround Peter. One wields a mechanized glove while another a gun. Flying above the four, Tony quickly drops to down, using himself as a shield between Peter and the two with weapons. Time stops as the four look at him in surprise. Without missing a beat, Tony fires a shot at the guy with a gun while Peter, a beat behind him, webs the weaponless guy to a bus. Tony ganders that he’s the one who tested out the weapon as well as the ringleader since Peter attacked him first..

“Move!”

Tony barely manages avoid a blow from what seems to be a mechanized glove while Peter rolls out of the way. As he backs away, Tony watches as webs suddenly fasten his attacker’s feet to the floor. Swiftly, Tony moves out of the danger zone before blasting mechanized glove man unconscious. Looking around, he ensures all three man are down for the count before observing his surroundings for the kid. However, Peter’s nowhere in sight.

“Damn it. JARVIS, alert the authorities,” Tony orders as he relieves the unconscious man of his glove. “I’ll take this as a souvenir, if you don’t mind.”

Tony then proceeds to the shattered remains of the exploded weapon and scans it.

“JARVIS, have a rough model up and running by the time I get back,” Tony orders as he prepares to take off. He has a troublemaker to find.

“Smart kid you got there, Stark,” a voice suddenly rings out. Tony turns to see the man webbed to the bus chuckling.

“I’d tell you to stay away from the kid, but that’s not going to be a problem where you’re going,” Tony quips as he moves closer. The man continues to chuckle, unconcerned for his safety.

“All I wanted was that power core for one last job. If I’d known that kid was going to be my downfall, I’d have stayed away.”

“Well, now you know,” Tony replies before taking off.

Scanning the streets, Tony quickly spots the kid...running on the roof. Parkour. Tony had forgotten. Heart skipping a beat as the little spider monkey gracefully jumps from the roof to a fire escape _on the opposite building_ , Tony heaves a sigh of relief when Peter moves out of the alleyway to cross a street.

“Think fast,” Tony calls out as he swoops down and throws the glove at Peter. Having no choice, Peter stops to catch it and Tony follows scooping the kid up bridal style.

“Let me down!” Peter cries out as Tony ascends. “I swear. I will punch you with this glove.”

“Go ahead,” Tony half-kids “It’s a long drop down.”

Tony hovers there as he watches Peter look down. The kid seems to seriously contemplate it for a minute before finally answering, “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You’re good. Final answer?” Tony jokes. Peter gives him an unimpressed look. “You do realize that I snuck out of the apartment, and therefore, Aunt May doesn’t know I’m gone, right?”

The thought had crossed Tony’s mind.

“Yeah, but I’m still not taking you home, sweetheart. After the stunt you pulled, we need to have a serious conversation about you pulling off a half-assed plan without adult consultation,” Tony answers as he heads for the tower making sure to stay well above any roofs. He doesn’t want to give Peter any ideas.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Peter snarks. In response, Tony merely loosens his grip while speeding up. The yelp Peter lets out more than suffices, and his chuckle is lost in the wind as Peter turns his head into his chest..

When Tony lands on the balcony, he has to help Peter stand as the kid regathers his bearings.

“I thought you loved heights, kid,” Tony teases as Peter clutches at his hand. “Isn’t that a requirement for your hobby?”

As pieces of the suit begin disassembling themselves to fly back to the workshop, Peter shoots him a dirty look. “I like being high up, but not that high up.”

Smiling in amusement, Tony ushers Peter into the tower while carelessly throwing his souvenir on the ground. He would pick it up tomorrow.

“Anyway, kid. Back to the subject,” Tony begins. “What happened? And, don’t lie. I want the full story.”

They settle themselves on the couch as Peter begins. “Liz’s dad. Mr. Toomes figured out on the ride over to the dance that I was the one that saw everything. So, he told me to bring him the power core. He told me that was all he wanted.”

“And you didn’t think to call me or let me in on your little plan?” Tony demands.

“I-I panicked, okay. I wasn’t really thinking, and he knew about my aunt and that Rogers had people on his tail and that Rogers knew you. He gave me until 4:00 am to get him the power core. What was I suppose to do?” Peter shakily explains. He’s having an adrenaline crash. Tony can tell, but he needs the whole story. “Besides, how was I suppose to know that Mr. Toomes was actively looking for me? Rogers’ guy warned me about it, but I thought it was just some crony and nothing to worry about.”

Tony watches as Peter sinks into the cushions after realizing his mistake. 

“What. Did you just say? Are you telling? That you purposely kept vital information from me _while_ you were under my protection! Of all the inconceivable, irresponsible things you could’ve done!” Tony roars as he begins to pace in frustration.

“You would’ve locked me up if you’d known! I wasn’t going to do that to Aunt May so soon after!” Peter shouts right back, unwilling to stand down. “Besides, I’m fine. Everything turned out okay.”

“Okay! Everything turned out okay because I figured out your half-cocked plan and went searching for you! If I hadn’t arrived when I did, your body might be in a ditch somewhere!” Tony emphasizes with his hands.

Tony watches as Peter seems to suddenly deflate. “You’re right, but I couldn’t leave Aunt May.”

Tony runs his hand to through his hair at the quiet layer of steel in his voice. The kid might regret the execution, but he isn’t the least bit apologetic about his actions. Pinching his nose, Tony waves at Peter. “So, what happened next? You just up and decided to randomly break into my lab to sabotage their arc reactor?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to just give it to him and leave it at that. Plus, you said yours was almost out of power,” Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Figured it wouldn’t hurt to mess with their plans a little. I would have told you eventually.”

Tony heads toward a bar to make himself a drink. He’s really proud of himself for holding out until now. When the liquor hits the back of his throat, he immediately feels some of the tension ebb from his shoulders. Grabbing Peter a water bottle, Tony sets it in front of him. “Get to bed, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow,” Peter shoots back, but the glare Tony levels at him kills off any other remarks.

“Go,” Tony orders, and Peter complies.

Grabbing Peter’s watch from the elevator, Tony heads to the lab. “JARVIS, make sure Peter actually goes to bed. If he goes anywhere or attempts anything, I want to know, immediately.”

Glancing at the clasp on the watch, Tony proceeds to make some modifications before setting it aside.

“JARVIS, what happened to those three after I left. Also, bring up the model of the weapon I told you to make.” On command, the holoscreen in front of him lights up with arrest footage as well as the model of the weapon.

“It seems that the FBI have been investigating Toomes’ operations for quite some time. There should be enough evidence at the crime scene that the police and the FBI will be able to pursue their case. Also, as the school had recently installed cameras outside the school, the video should provide ample evidence as well,” JARVIS reports.

“Can this be traced to Peter?” Tony questions as his eyes the outline of the model.

“The quality of the camera is moderate. While the footage showcases three adults, Mr. Parker, and your eventual appearance, the quality is not high enough to accurately identify Mr. Parker unless the criminals reveal his identity,” JARVIS states.

“Good. Then, for now, I want you to keep an eye on the situation, and inform me if anything significant happens. Also, send Peter’s aunt a text saying that I picked him up for a project or something, and we should be golden,” Tony commands before refocusing on the model. He spends an hour taking it apart before calling it a night, technically day, but whatever. When Tony arrives in his room, Peter’s already passed out. Quickly affixing Peter’s newly modified watch to his wrist, he quietly orders JARVIS to darken the windows before joining the boy.

When Tony wakes up, the clock JARVIS brings up reveals it’s been about seven hours. Peter, who’s still asleep, is tucked into his side, and Tony finds himself content to doze for another hour before finally getting up to take a shower. As soon as he’s out of a bathroom, Tony smirks thinking about Peter’s inevitable reaction to his watch. The modifications he’d made to the watch included doing away with the clasp, and instead, using his new experimental nanomite technology to create a seamless finish. Now, it would be impossible for Peter to remove the watch unless he regained access to JARVIS or Tony did it for him. Walking over to his pliant bedmate, Tony mouths at Peter’s neck, slowly easing him out of his deep sleep.

“Sweetheart,” Tony whispers into his ear. “You should go shower. As much as I would love to have you stay in my bed all day, we have some actual work to do.”

Peter groans, but reluctantly complies as Tony wraps an arm around his waist and leans the kid against his chest.

“C’mon, Pete,” Tony reminds as Peter attempts to doze off on his chest. “A shower, then food and work will do you some good.”

Peter groans once more before further prompting from Tony sends him stumbling towards the bathroom. Smirking, Tony heads to the workshop to wait since he knows Peter has a habit of taking off the watch to shower.

“JARVIS, open the speaker and don’t let Peter in,” Tony orders as soon as he gets into the workshop. A few minutes later, Tony isn’t disappointed as the sound of feet slapping the floor funnel through the speakers. Looking up, Tony witnesses a frustrated and shirtless Peter attempt to open the door before seeming to realize the extent of Tony’s plan.

“What did you do to the watch?” Peter demands through the speakers.

“I believe that was what I promised should you ever ‘lose it’,” Tony simply states while pretending to work on a project, not bothering to hide his smirk. He hadn’t had this much fun in a while since most people prefer to knuckle under rather than speak up.

“Yeah, that was because my life was being threatened. Now that there is no threat, there’s no point in following through,” Peter scoffs with a wave of his hands.

“A promise is a promise. If you hadn’t wanted this to happen, you should’ve heeded my warning,” Tony unapologetically explains while fixating an innocent expression on his face. From the scowl Peter gives him, Tony can tell he isn’t fooled.

“I will find a way to get this off, and then, I’m going to drop it in the sewer and let you track me from there,” Peter promises before storming off to finish his shower. A beat passes while Tony revels in his victory before JARVIS interrupts.

“I do believe Mr. Parker might be serious.”

“Oh, he probably is,” Tony answers with a quirk of his mouth. “Which is why I’m going to install a tracker in his phone later.”

“And, when he finds that?” JARVIS questions.

“We’ll have bugged his things by then, but I’m going to wait a few months on that. Let him stew a little and get over the paranoid stage before doing anything,” Tony replies with a smirk. This is going to be so much fun.


End file.
